The Grace Of Madness
by LightningStarborne
Summary: After Obi-Wan is captured and tortured on an early mission with Qui-Gon, he starts acting differently. Most of the council wants Qui-Gon to let him go as a padawan, but Qui-Gon and Yoda refuse, and Obi-Wan goes on different than canon. What changes has Obi-Wan's difference wrought?
1. Chapter 1

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Splash.

Qui-Gon grimaced as he sat up. Like every other time he had tried to go to sleep, his captors had done some little thing that he would normally shrug off, but while in a prison cell made him sit up and strain his senses, praying that they weren't going to a) drag him off to torture him, or b) inform him that they had finally tired of whatever they were doing to his padawan and had decided to kill him.

Tap.

Looking around for the source of the dripping, Qui-Gon rubbed at the force inhibitor collar that they had place around his neck. Despite his lack of knowledge of whatever they were doing to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon hoped that they hadn't cut his fourteen year old apprentice from the force. Unless they were using some obscure force technique to torture him.

Tap.

Tap.

No matter how infuriating the dripping was, for the last four weeks, he had endured whatever they had done to him. It could not possibly be worse than whatever they were doing to Obi-Wan. The knowledge, of course, did not stop him from cursing the water with every breath he had.

Tap.

A noise in the corridor made him tense up, but he forced himself to relax. The guards would be bringing him food. He absolutely hated to stuff. Stale bread with murky water filled with questionable substances.

Tap.

He dragged himself to the corner of his dusty cell, waiting there for the guard to enter. They would kick him if he were anywhere else. He had briefly considered being defiant, but had dismissed the thought, not willing to risk making whatever situation Obi-Wan was in any worse.

Ta-

Bam!

Qui-Gon flinched as the door flew off its hinges and into the wall, inches away from his injured leg. Then he winced as the light flooded the room, voices clamoring together, before one voice rose above the din.

"Shut up! Mace! We found Qui-Gon!" the voice then swore as Qui-Gon tried to remember where he had heard it before. A hand touched his face, and he barely restrained himself from flinching at the unexpected contact. The hand then gripped his chin, lifting his deep blue eyes to striped green ones. Tahl.

Qui-Gon tried to speak, to remind them of Obi-Wan, but he started coughing, his dusty throat convulsing. "Hey, hey," Tahl said. "It's alright. Do you know where your wayward padawan is?"

Qui-Gon shook his head silently. How he wished he did. They had gotten off to a rocky start, but he had soon found Obi-Wan to be a magnificent padawan. He felt worry and panic crash down on him, and tried to stand, his injured leg screaming at him. He ignored it. His padawan needed him.

Qui-Gon growled in frustration as Tahl pushed him back down. Didn't she understand? Obi-Wan could be seriously hurt and she was stopping him. "Sit down! You can't help Obi-Wan in this state. Let the others find him."

He was about to snarl an angry comment about how Obi-Wan was his padawan, but he felt a sharp pressure against his neck. He glared at Tahl as he felt his head getting fuzzy, and his consciousness slipping away.

He could see Tahl's lips moving as he fell further into sleep. Sorry.

* * *

Even as he slept, Qui-Gon could feel a gaping emptiness inside of himself. He just wasn't sure whether the emptiness was lack of the force, or the bright presence that had been in his life for a year.

* * *

Qui-Gon gasped, waking up a little, as the collar was removed. The first thing he felt was fire. The force flooded his body, burning as it went, but Qui-Gon accepted it. It was much better than the second thing he felt.

Agony. Pure unfiltered agony laced with terror. Behind it was a desire to push those down, to ignore this unimaginable pain and fear, but when he, no Obi-Wan, tried to push it down, he couldn't. He just continued to feel.

This time Qui-Gon was grateful when they sedated him.

* * *

He woke up to screaming. Obi-Wan!

Qui-Gon tried to fling himself out of the medical bed, but got tangled up in the wires connected to various points on his body. He fought with the wires, only thinking that Obi-Wan needed him. A hand reached forward and helped him untangle himself, but when he tried to get to Obi-Wan, whoever it was stopped him. He turned and snarled at the person.

The person, Tahl, growled back, her striped eyes flashing dangerously. "You will sit down Qui-Gon Jinn, or so help me I will tie you down. Obi-Wan is being treated. He will live."

"But?" Qui-Gon asked.

"What makes you think there is anything else?" Tahl said a little too innocently.

"You said that he will live, not be fine." Qui-Gon didn't want to paly word games with Tahl, he wanted to see his padawan and make sure that he would be ok.

Tahl looked at the ceiling, wishing that she didn't have to be the bearer of bad news. "We don't actually understand what has happened to Obi-Wan. Well, mentally at any rate. Physically all we can tell is that he was experimented on during your imprisonment. They removed a part of his brain."

Qui-Gon felt rage lick its way through his veins, and took a deep breath, trying to center himself. Tahl seemed to understand, and left him alone with his anger.

* * *

6 months later

Qui-Gon opened his eyes to see a pair of chameleon eyes studying him. Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan, and the boy shifted his weight from one knee to the other, looking like an initiate caught with his hand in the sweets jar.

Qui-Gon stood from his meditation pose, and Obi-Wan followed. Silently they went to the kitchen, where Obi-Wan had made breakfast.

As they sat down Qui-Gon once again marveled at the control of the boy in front of him. From what they could tell, the experimentation that Obi-Wan had been subjected to had annihilated his ability to suppress and ignore his emotions. So Qui-Gon marveled as Obi-Wan worked around this by instead controlling them. Whenever he was scared, which happened much more often than Qui-Gon had originally thought, he would plow through and work despite the fear, not ignoring it, but accepting it, and moving on.

He wasn't saying that Obi-Wan hadn't changed, because he had. He had changed significantly, but in a way, he was still the same. He had proven that when he had ran into Bruck Chun. Chun had mocked him for something, and Qui-Gon, in the next hall over had felt Obi-Wan's anger, but Obi-Wan had simply walked away, the anger simmering below the surface, but his desire not to hurt anyone had won over.

"Padawan?"

"Yes, Master?"

There was another disturbing change. Before Obi-Wan had had a commanding voice. Now he spoke quietly, as if afraid of something.

Despite his worry at Obi-Wan's continued evidence of change, Qui-Gon pressed on. "I will be going to a council meeting later."

"About me." Another change. Obi-Wan had always been perceptive, but lately he had taken it to a new level.

Qui-Gon nodded grimly. "They suggested that I get a new apprentice."

Obi-Wan just smiled sadly. More changes. Before he would have gotten angry, or indignant. Now he simply accepted it. Qui-Gon wished that he would do anything else. Even get angry. Obi-Wan had always been emotional, leading to excellent control, but he had never simply accepted anything with out a fight. Qui-Gon had actually started to believe that Obi-Wan could be telepathic, which caused him to analyze other people's thoughts and emotions as well as his own, which led him to be more accepting of things.

"You didn't accept their proposition." A statement. He was certainly acting like a telepath.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Over my dead body. I barely came to my senses enough to accept you as my apprentice in the first place, I am not giving you up now."

Obi-Wan's smile brightened. "We come to far to split up now, Master. We both know that."

* * *

"I told you, Mace. Everybody told me to take an apprentice, and I know you and Yoda were scheming to make him specifically my apprentice, and now most of the council has changed their mind. Obi-Wan is hurt. He needs guidance, and I believe that he can surpass his... differences and become a Jedi knight. Already I can tell that he has become more perceptive, and he has learned more control by himself in the last six months than I have taught him in the last year. I will not let you prevent him from becoming one of the best knights we will ever have."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and reigned in his emotions. It would not do for him to lose control now. Not when Obi-Wan's future was at stake.

"How do we know that his obvious mental instability won't affect his ability to cope in fighting conditions?" Mace asked.

"So far I have not seen any evidence that he will be unable to function in the middle of battle. And if so, I believe that we can work around it." Qui-Gon responded.

"You and your padawan frequently go on diplomatic missions. How do we know his condition won't affect his ability to negotiate?" Yarael Poof asked.

"It does affect his ability to negotiate. I have not won a single debate since he has left the Halls of Healing." Qui-Gon said proudly.

"How do we know-"

"Silence." Yoda's voice rang through the chamber. "Know, we do not, how young Obi-Wan has been affected. Matter it does not. A padawan Obi-Wan is, and a padawan he will remain. Unless complaints his master has?" Qui-Gon shook his head, hiding his grin in his beard. "There. Reason to cast out Obi-Wan there is not. A good padawan he is. Changed he has, but maybe a good thing it is, hmm?"

And with that, the council meeting ended.

* * *

Obi-Wan was terrified. Despite knowing that his master would never cast him out, nor Yoda, he could not speak for anyone else on the council. When he had run into Bruck Chun, the other boy had mocked him, saying that he would certainly be cast out now. No one wanted a defective padawan.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's voice came from the main room, filled with concern.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-Wan replied, walking into the living area, head down, fists clenched.

"Well, I-. What's wrong?" Qui-Gon walked up to him and put a finger under his chin, lifting it up. "I am not going to send you away, if that is what you're scared of. I told the council to stuff it, and Master Yoda agreed with me."

Obi-Wan took a calming breath. In. Out. In. Out. He wasn't going to be sent away. Waves of relief crashed over him. He was a padawan. In. Out. In. Out. He suddenly found himself enfolded against a large chest, arms wrapped around him.

"I won't let them take you from me, padawan. I promise." And with those words, Obi-Wan found his worries wash away. He was Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan, and his master wasn't going to let him go. Not for something as simple as this. For now, that was enough to help him get through the next eleven years.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleven Years Later

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Qui-Gon glanced over at his padawan, and frowned. His bad feelings were generally ominous, and not something to be ignored. "Stay aware, padawan. Trust your feelings."

"Yes, Master."

The two sat down at the table to wait for the Trade Federation's ambassador to arrive. Obi-Wan's bad feeling was no doubt due to the blockade, but it never hurt to be wary. Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair, trying to look casual, but anyone who knew him well, say, Obi-Wan, would see the tension in his muscles.

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at him, and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. The fiery imp.

A protocol droid meandered in, holding a tray of drinks. "Finally," Qui-Gon said, "I was beginning to think that they had forgotten-"

"Breathe!"

Qui-Gon automatically responded to Obi-Wan's shout and took in a deep breath, holding it, as gas began to seep into the room. Not good. He really hoped that the doors would open soon. A Jedi could hold theor breath longer than the standard person, but that didn't that it was particularly comfortable, or that it lasted forever.

Finally the door opened, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon swept out as one, igniting their lightsabers as they did. They swiftly destroyed the waiting battle droids and rushed towards the bridge.

Running together, destroying battle froids as they went, gave Qui-Gon a sense of feeling that he only got while he was in battle, or preparing for one.

They slid to a halt in front of the closed door to the bridge. Qui-Gon put the top of his lightsaber into the door, melting the metal, but cautions about another blast door appearing. This caution proved worth it when a second blast door slid into place in front of the first one, nearly taking his lightsaber. He swore, pushing harder on his lightsaber, when he heard his padawan.

"Destroyers!" Qui-Gon swore again, and yanked his lightsaber free. He pivoted and raised his lightsaber to block the blaster bolts aimed at them.

"Run!" Qui-Gon hollered, and used the force to pull a ventilation shaft free, jumping into it quickly, praying that his padawan was following.

Crawling along the ventilation shaft with his padawan crawling closely behind was uncomfortably cramped, but Qui-Gon had suffered much worse. He glanced down through a grate and started. There was what looked like an army down there, made completely of battle droids. Not good.

Qui-Gon removed the screws in the grate with the force, lowering to the ground, hoping not to alert any droids by accident. The grate met the floor without incident, and Qui-Gon breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, he jumped down to the ground, inhaling sharply as he saw the battle droids around them. Obi-Wan, of course, was unaffected, and started humming a small tune. Great.

Most of the changes in Obi-Wan were small and irrelevant, oddly enough, but his sanity seemed to swing from 'mostly sane' to 'completely off his rocker.' Which was fine when he was mostly sane, but caused creepy thing to happen when went to completely off his rocker.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked around the hanger, doing their best to avoid being seen, hoping to sneak a ride to the planet. Spotting two ships filled with battle droids, surrounded but dozens of others, Qui-Gon gestured towards those two. Obi-Wan shook his head and pointed and just one of them. Qui-Gon frowned, but decided to follow Obi-Wan's advice. He hadn't gotten them killed as of yet, so the advice had to be somewhat sound.

Running to the ship, Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan into the ship, before quickly following himself. He just prayed that the ride would be uneventful.

Reflecting on that comment several hours later, Qui-Gon had to admit that nothing ever seemed to go his way. Oh, well.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped down into the group of battle droids, slicing of arms, and legs, and heads. They quickly demolished the metal escort, and turned to the Queen and her handmaidens, Captain Panaka, and the Queen's advisor.

"Sorry we're late, your highness. We ran into a little trouble on the way here, m'lady." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes as his padawan made that terrible joke. Imp.

"That is quite alright, Master Jedi. We are thankful for your help." the queen inclined her head to Obi-Wan, whose eyes widened.

"Oh, no, your majesty! I am not a Master Jedi, I am but a lowly padawan.' Obi-Wan shook his head, laughing slightly. "My master here is the formidable Master Jinn."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend." the queen assured Obi-Wan.

"You did not offend me, my lady. On the contrary in fact! I am flattered you would think that I am a master. I have years to go." Obi-Wan bowed to her, a bow that acknowledged her superiority.

The queen smiled, and Qui-Gon saw one of her handmaidens smiling at Obi-Wan, as if flattered by being in his presence. Whenever someone overlooked his crazy exterior, they could see how brightly Obi-Wan shone. He was crazy, yes, but that only seemed to amplify his beauty, and his light. Everyone seemed to miss that, and it made Qui-Gon incredibly sad that this young man was dismissed as a crazy or disabled young man, only to be pitied or frowned upon with disdain, when he was so beautiful and so bright that sometimes it hurt. But that was the same hurt that you got from stepping out of a dark room and into the sun, blinking as the light hit your eyes, blinding you.

Obi-Wan shone brighter than the sun, and anyone who looked around attention could see that.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat deep in meditation on the queen's ship. His padawan was in the cockpit, and on his master's mind. Eleven years since his padawan had been so drastically changed that he had actually been told to get a different padawan. He had refused of course, and been rewarded with a padawan that fought almost as well as he did, and danced through negotiations.

Now Qui-Gon was considering asking the council to knight the young man. He didn't bother hiding this thought from his padawan; he would catch the thought whether or not Qui-Gon was shielding.

I still have much to learn from you, Master. Obi-Wan sent the slightly amused thought in Qui-Gon's direction.

No you don't. You have become an extraordinary padawan, and you would make an excellent knight. I will suggest you for the Trials when we return to Coruscant. Who knows? Maybe I'll even take another padawan. Qui-Gon sent back.

So eager to get rid of me? The words were sad, the tone teasing.

You are a wiser man than me, padawan. I wanted to become a knight as soon as possible. You admit that I have more experience than you, and am more than likely wiser. It is a testimony to your wisdom that you would rather stick around to learn more. I will be sad to see you go, but I dare not keep such a knight from the order. Trust me, I want to keep you around for as long as possible. He could feel Obi-Wan's embarrassment and pride filtering into the force.

Then Obi-Wan's attention deviated, and returned to him. We are ten minutes from the Tatooine, Master. Better get up here.

Qui-Gon stood up, pondering on how Obi-Wan didn't seem the same when using mind speech as when he actually interacted with people.

Obi-Wan tended to make people uncomfortable. Whether they were Jedi, or normal people, they either ignored Obi-Wan, or shot him confused glances, inching away. Qui-Gon tended to judge strength of character by how they reacted to Obi-Wan. He liked the young handmaiden who was actually the queen, because she actually seemed to like Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon strode down the corridor, his cloak swirling behind him. He arrived in the hanger six minutes after Obi-Wan had informed him of their impending arrival. In the hanger there was the queen (handmaiden whatever) who's name was Padme, Jar Jar Binks, Captain Panaka, the astromech R2-D2, and no Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon walked up to Padme and asked, "Have you seen my padawan?"

Padme looked up from Artoo, startled. She shook her head. "Sorry Master Jedi. He informed my Lady that we were landing soon and she sent me down and I have not seen Obi-Wan since. Perhaps he went to get a disguise?"

The comment did not go unnoticed by the Jedi master, who realized that he should probably where something less conspicuous. Wandering around the hanger, he managed to locate a poncho to wear over his standard Jedi robes.

Then he was tackled to the ground by his padawan. He rolled, startled, trying to get the other man under him, before he realized who, exactly, had jumped on him. Then he rolled to his feet, pulling together the shreds of his dignity.

"That was impolite." earned him a cheeky grin. "Imp." got a laugh. "Come on, padawan. We should hurry if we are to make it to town quickly."

"I'm not going." Qui-Gon turned sharply, confusion roiling in his mind. He opened his mouth to reply, but Obi-Wan continued talking before he could. "I need to stay here to fix the other parts of the ship. And... there is something about this planet... I don't know." Obi-Wan's voice had taken on the dreamy quality it got whenever he faded out, becoming the most different to the boy he had once taken as his padawan. Long ago Qui-Gon had realized that it was as if the Force itself had become purer in and around Obi-Wan. It was in these moments that he most often got visions, or became dangerous.

Qui-Gon reluctantly left his padawan on the ship.

* * *

Qui-Gon walked through Mos Espa's market, barely glancing at people's wares, and searching for a machine shop of any kind. His eyes wandered, cataloguing possible threats, and hoping to find the slightest hint of a hyperdrive. He did not want to have to go to Jabba the Hutt to get a hyperdrive. That doubtlessly would not end well. At all. In any universe.

He very nearly stopped dead when he saw Quinlan Vos. He ran a list of missions that he had seen in his head. He was unaware that Knight Vos had been sent to Tatooine. Then again he very possibly could have accidentally gone planet hopping. It wouldn't be the first time. For anyone. Especially Vos though.

As his steps faltered, Vos's head snapped towards him, and he could see the man swearing. Then the man tilted his head in obvious question. Need help, Master Jinn?

Qui-Gon shook his head, a slight smile gracing his lips. Vos had been one of the few people who accepted Obi-Wan after he changed. Well, at least didn't avoid him like the plague.

"Are you alright?" asked the actual queen who really shouldn't have gotten off the ship.

"Fine," Qui-Gon replied, "I thought I saw something. It's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Qui-Gon listened to the young boy as he talked about pod racing, and a plan began to formulate in his mind. But... it seemed wrong to make the boy race when it obviously made his mother distraught. Leaning back in his chair, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and tried to think of another way to get it... and couldn't.

Need help, Master? A teasing voice drifted into Qui-Gon's mind. He smiled.

He sent Obi-Wan the details of his plan.

It is a good plan. And... it feels right somehow. Be careful, Master. Obi-Wan's obvious worry was terrifying.

When, hours later, Qui-Gon sends Obi-Wan a midi-chlorian sample, Obi-Wan put it in the scanner, but then looked at Qui-Gon sadly.

It will be over twenty-thousand. He said.

Qui-Gon, of course, didn't believe him, but , as usual, Obi-Wan was right.

Just like he always was.

* * *

Running through a desert while being chased by a darksider was not what Qui-Gon was expecting. Doubtlessly it was exactly what Obi-Wan was expecting. Imp.

Shouting at Anakin to run ahead to the ship, Qui-Gon pivoted to face the creature chasing them. He spun into the dance of fighting, the force giving warnings, and assisting him, but somehow... tainted. He tired far more quickly than he should have, and he had a sudden realization that he may not survive this.

"Master!"

Qui-Gon flipped back up onto the ship, barely escaping the creature. He collapsed on the ground of the hanger, panting.

"Master?" Qui-Gon turned his head slightly, and nearly flinched, because Obi-Wan was right there.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" he said as Obi-Wan moved back and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon nodded and sat up, groaning slightly.

"Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin grinned and shook Obi-Wan's hand enthusiastically. "Pleased to meet you!"

Obi-Wan allowed his hand to be shaken, but he looked distracted, and he cocked his head at Anakin. "The light flows through you like sunlight through a window, but shadows from the future cloud the sun's light."

Anakin looked a little nervous. "Um. Okay...?"

Suddenly Obi-Wan's smile appeared, and everyone who saw it had to smile back, because one of the more notable things that had changed about Obi-Wan had been his smile. He smiled less, but when he did, it was like a star had burst into existence. Qui-Gon didn't know why Obi-Wan was smiling, but he smiled back because whatever the reason, it was important and he had to smile back.

"It is wonderful to meet you Anakin Skywalker. I think that we will be very good friends." And there was the most obvious evidence of the contradiction that Obi-Wan had become. One minute the prescient Jedi padawan, the next a young man who was happy to meet a young boy.

Obi-Wan stood up, and gave Anakin another one of his star bright smiles. "Come on. My Master said that you like machines. You can help me put the hyperdrive back together."

"Really? Awesome!" Anakin grinned back at Obi-Wan, and everyone watching couldn't help but feel as if twin suns had burst into existence. Then Obi-Wan knelt back down to give Anakin a piggyback ride. Standing up with the boy on his shoulders, Obi-Wan walked out of the room, their twin smiles melting the hearts of those they passed.

Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel that the strands of fate had been rewoven.

* * *

I don't like Senator Palpatine.

Qui-Gon frowned. They hadn't yet met the man, and he had already been deemed untrustworthy by Obi-Wan. Not good. Stay alert, padawan. Trust your feelings. They have not failed us thus yet.

He seems fine to you doesn't he?

Qui-Gon hesitated. He couldn't let Obi-Wan think that he didn't believe in him, but... the senator actually seemed nicer than other senators. Yes. He does.

Obi-Wan smirked. Imp.

Qui-Gon quickly changed his mind about Senator Palpatine.

"Hello, Master Jedi! I have heard many good things about you. I was disappointed to hear about your padawan's... ailment." The senator gave a sickly sweet smile, and Qui-Gon considered wringing the politician's neck. He smothered that thought before he caused a diplomatic incident.

He could feel anger emanating from Padme and Anakin, and sent soothing waves towards them. He nearly face palmed when he felt amusement radiating from his padawan.

"Ailment? I was unaware he had an illness of any kind, Senator." Qui-Gon's voice could have frozen the air around them.

"I simply meant that I found it odd that you kept him as a padawan after he became... weird."

"Excuse me, Senator, but I have an appointment with the Council. I must be going." Qui-Gon walked passed the man before he strangled him.

"Hello, young one! And who might you be?" Qui-Gon heard the man address Anakin, and nearly spun to growl at the man to leave him alone, when Anakin gave a much better answer than Qui-Gon expected.

"I'm Anakin. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to follow my friends to a meeting with the council. Good day, sir." Anakin strode passed the astonished man to follow Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon to the meeting. Qui-Gon felt a rush of satisfaction as the man was brushed of by a nine year old.

* * *

As Sidious watched the group retreat to the temple he felt... intrigued by this young padawan who inspired such loyalty in people he had barely met. That one would need watching.

Sidious felt he would need a new apprentice soon, and young Kenobi seemed like such a nice specimen. The only hard part would be getting him to turn. Power flowed through that young body, even more so than in the young boy. The problem was that he practically glowed with light. There was no darkness in that young padawan, despite the council's initial worries about emotions taking him over. Getting that boy dark would be an interesting challenge.

But that would make the turning all that much sweeter.

* * *

"No." The word rang throughout the council chamber, a note of finality in it.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, feeling his frustration raise in him. Couldn't they see that Anakin needed to be trained? They had tested him. He had passed with flying colors. Therefore, he would be accepted. That was how it worked, but now they were refusing to train him.

Now, Qui-Gon simply worried that they would refuse to knight Obi-Wan simply to prevent him from training Anakin. Normally, he wouldn't worry so much, but this was Obi-Wan. They had tried to get rid of him eleven years ago, he wouldn't be surprised if they used the same excuse they did then to prevent Obi-Wan's knighting. Which made Qui-Gon angry. Obi-Wan was ready to be knighted. He had decided that before he had met Anakin. He had discussed it with Yoda before he left for Naboo.

Calm down, Master. At this rate you are going to go into epileptic shock.

Imp.

Yes, Master.

This simple exchange calmed Qui-Gon's frayed nerves and reminded him of exactly why he believed Obi-Wan ready for knighthood. Taking deep breaths, Qui-Gon collected his thoughts, making himself ready for battle, er, debating with the council.

"I can take Anakin as my padawan. Obi-Wan is most certainly ready for the Trials."

"Master-!"

Qui-Gon cut him off. "I have discussed it with Master Yoda, and with Obi-Wan. Master Yoda too believes that Obi-Wan is ready for the Trials, and Obi-Wan thinks that he should wait a few months. That only enforces my belief that he is ready. Most padawans want to become knights as soon as possible. Obi-Wan acknowledges his faults, and that is what makes me certain that he is ready for his Trials as well as-"

"Quiet." Yoda said. "Believe, do you, that Obi-Wan's knighthood will be delayed, because of your beliefs?"

Qui-Gon blinked. "Yes, actually."

Yoda shook his head, muttering something about 'idiot old crechlings.' Qui-Gon smiled, relieved. His actions would not affect Obi-Wan's rightfully earned knighthood.

"Obi-Wan will take his trials after you finish your mission. You will take Anakin with you on the mission, and his fate will be decided when you return. Dismissed." Mace Windu seemed amused. The right ba-

Language, Master.

Qui-Gon glared. Obi-Wan simply smiled.

* * *

Obi-Wan grinned, looking around the shocked looks that people were giving the young queen as she knelt in front of Boss Nass. When he saw Anakin's shocked face, he was slightly surprised. Anakin was very strong in the force, he should have been able to sense it.

Anakin looked at him, shock clear on his face, and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, silently saying "What? You didn't know?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and grinned at him, eyes dancing with mirth. Silently "I'm untrained. Plus the trick was well done."

Obi-Wan grinned back. Both of them were, of course, unaware of the awed looks everyone else was giving them as their twin grins lit up the universe.

Because, of course, it is the destiny of those who burn the brightest not to notice how they lit up other people's worlds.

* * *

It had never ceased to amaze Qui-Gon how Obi-Wan seemed to dance as he fought. He had seen others fighting styles described as dancing, but non of those actually seemed to qualify. Qui-Gon could think of no other word to describe how Obi-Wan fought.

He spun, his moves fluid and interconnected. That seemed to be another change in Obi-Wan. He had went from a gangly teenager, to a confident telepath. He mixed his obvious telepathy into the fight, anticipating moves, and moving to defend against them. Obi-Wan had never outright said that he was a telepath, but it seemed obvious to Qui-Gon. He didn't understand how the council couldn't see some of his skills.

The creature tried to kick Obi-Wan off the pathway they were fighting on, but Obi-Wan danced out of the way, and kept his footing. They fought their way towards a melting pit, lightsabers clashing. The corridor leading to the room with the melting pit cramped Maul, and gave the two Jedi an advantage.

Spinning through the corridor, Qui-Gon could feel sweat trickling off his brow, and his breaths rattling in his chest. They needed to end this as soon as possible, or they weren't going to be the ones ending it. Which was not an option in this situation. He would not let this creature take away the bright life that was his padawan. Never.

Suddenly, a series of ray shields slammed up in front of them all. Qui-Gon very nearly lost his nose in the one in front of him. The creature seemed just as shocked as Qui-Gon, but when he looked to Obi-Wan, he was kneeling, his breaths evening out. Battle meditation. A good idea. Why hadn't he thought of that?

Qui-Gon knelt down next to his padawan and forced his breaths to match the students. It was said that the student taught the master just as much, if not more than the master taught the student. Qui-Gon felt that he had learned more than most, and not just because of Obi-Wan's change. After the change, it didn't matter. What had changed, had changed. It wasn't going to go back. It had taken Qui-Gon a year to realize that, and even now he was ashamed of that. Obi-Wan wasn't better, or worse. He was simply Obi-Wan, different. But still Obi-Wan. And that was all that mattered, even if Qui-Gon was still being surprised by the little one.

The ray shields came up, and he and Obi-Wan were running, slightly refreshed by the meditation, but not bloody well enough. Fighting hard, they managed to get into the melting pit room.

Spinning through the room, Qui-Gon missed a block and-

* * *

Master!

Obi-Wan leapt over Darth Maul, sometimes he really hated telepathy, that creatures thoughts were vile, and sliced him in half. He took a small measure of satisfaction in the expression of shock on the Sith's face as he slowly toppled backwards into the melting pit, on thank the force, and split in two.

Then, he spun, forgetting all about the dark form darkening into ash, and dropped his lightsaber and sliding on his knees to his master's side.

Maul had stabbed him cleanly through the chest, then hit him in the head. Hard. That wasn't good.

Putting his hand on his master's chest he put as much healing energy as he dared into the wound. It closed enough not to be immediately fatal.

Qui-Gon stirred slightly, and Obi-Wan's eyes snapped from his chest to his face. "Master?" he asked, voice soft, pleading.

"Obi-Wan," he said, voice slurred. "Y-you will m-mak-ke a gr-reat knight. B-better t-than me. B-but make c-certain the boy i-is t-trained. O-ok?"

"Yes, Master." he whispered, voice trembling.

"I-I'm v-v-very p-proud of y-you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Y-you will g-go far." Qui-Gon smiled slightly, and slumped in Obi-Wan's arms.

* * *

"Approve of you training Anakin, the council does not."

"I know, Master." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Believe in you, I do, young one." Yoda looked up at his taller companion. "Believe in you Qui-Gon did."

"I know, Master." Obi-Wan repeated. "I wouldn't be training him if Qui-Gon were here. I know that, Master, but still, I wish that he were here. I miss him already, even if..." Obi-Wan wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master. I feel like I can hear him, but... it's so far away, like trying to communicate with someone on the outer rim."

Yoda patted his knee. "Alright, it is. Miss him, we all do. And none so much as his padawan, hmm?"

"Yes, Master."

* * *

"Come on, Anakin."

"Where are we going, Master? I already came here." Anakin wrinkled his nose. "It was terrible. Please, tell me I don't have to get more of those."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Don't worry. We're just visiting. I know you haven't got see him since he was imprisoned."

Anakin's brow crinkled. "Who...? Oh! I thought he would be elsewhere. Not here. This place is really awful."

"Just because you don't like it here doesn't mean that you can insult it. It's here." Obi-Wan opened a door, and walked through. He pulled a chair up next to the bed, and smiled sadly at the man in it.

They weren't in a prison, but Obi-Wan wasn't joking when he said the man here was imprisoned. He was. Just not outside.

This man was imprisoned inside his head.

Obi-Wan picked up the hand of the comatose patient in front of him, and cradled it. No one but Yoda had believed him when he said that the man would wake up. Especially when he said it would take a long time. Obi-Wan flipped over the hand he held, and started tracing it. There were more lines than on his or Anakin's hand, and there were lightsaber callouses on it too. Obi-Wan ran his thumbs over those, and over the fingers. He startled slightly when one of his tears splashed down on the hand in front of him. Then he lowered his to have the hand cradle it.

"Please come back sooner than I have Seen." He squeezed his eyes shut, more tears falling on to Qui-Gon Jinn's hand. "I need you, Master. More than anyone seems to think." He raised his head, tears still glittering in his eyes. "Please."


	3. Chapter 3

"Master, it's freezing!"

"Yes."

"I think my toes have gone numb!"

"Can you feel them?"

"Yes..."

"Then they haven't gone numb."

Obi-Wan smiled down at his apprentice. It had been six months, and his padawan's various quirks still made him smile. Anakin was interesting, and at first he had been sad that Qui-Gon wasn't going to teach him, but he had been ecstatic when he learned that Obi-Wan was going to be his master. Obi-Wan still wasn't sure what he had done to earn his padawan's hero worship. The young boy had said that he wanted to be as good a fighter as Obi-Wan one day.

Despite his love for children, a lot of children had similar reactions to Obi-Wan as adults. Confused and disturbed. Now, thanks to Anakin, a lot of younglings walked up to him to ask if he had really killed a Sith Lord. Obi-Wan had been confused and flattered at the sudden attention. He was happy that younglings no longer found him repulsive.

They had been stuck in the Temple for six months because Anakin didn't have a lightsaber yet. Now they were going on a gathering with some younglings Anakin's age. Master Yoda accompanied them, and the younglings were overjoyed at having two legends to interrogate- er, talk to.

They had arrived on Illum without incident, but the moment Anakin stepped off the ship, he had complained about the cold. Perks of being from Tattoine, Obi-Wan supposed.

Trudging towards the crystal caves of Illum, the younglings seemed to bunch together to preserve body heat. Obi-Wan and Yoda simply regulated their inner core temperatures and were fine. Obi-Wan hadn't been to Illum since his own gathering and was curious as to what the caves would be like now that he was older.

Obi-Wan felt something in him tug, and wondered towards the front of the group. He listened to the idle chatter of the younglings discussing the finer points of lightsaber building. One believed that it was better to use durasteel than any other metal. Interesting viewpoint, but Obi-Wab was more interested in the future singing itself to was going to be danger soon, but Obi-Wan couldn't quite place it.

As the wind picked up, and the snow spun around them, obscuring their vision, Obi-Wan could see a shape appearing in the snow. He peered closer trying to figure out what it was. Then the force sang a warning and Obi-Wan flung himself in front of the younglings. A giant snow panther slammed into him.

Snow panthers were rare, only found on Illum, and rare even there. Obi-Wan rolled with the heavy weight on top of him, and flung the panther away from the younglings. He rolled up, kneeling and looked the panther in the eye.

If he had been anyone else, the panther would have taken this as a challenge, but instead, the panther saw something in him. Animals can see more into a person's soul than other people can. Animals looked and saw the basics, good and bad, while people had to find meaning in things. This panther looked at Obi-Wan Kenobi, and saw a feral creature, like itself. An animal in human skin, that understood the panther. The panther was defending it's territory, and Obi-Wan silently asked the panther, 'this land is often travelled by my people. May we have safe passage?' The panther granted it, because, although this strange creature didn't realize it, he was an alpha. Obi-Wan Kenobi was an alpha who took care of his own, while at the same time being compassionate towards those who weren't his own. The panther saw all of this, and backed off to a superior power, one that was dangerous in many ways, but especially in that he cared and had allies.

The panther padded up to Obi-Wan and nudged his hand, then, when Obi-Wan rubbed his hand along the big cat, the panther licked him. Obi-Wan laughed, his mirth ringing along the tundra. The animal rubbed along him, purring. Then it nudged him- hard. Obi-Wan fell over, and the panther continued to rub itself on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan didn't realize it, but the panther was marking him as part of it's pack, like a wolf. The panther was submitting itself to its new alpha.

The panther licked Obi-Wan one last time, then stood up and padded away. It had just met its alpha, but its alpha had business, and he would return. Because alphas watched their own.

"What was that?" one of the younglings asked. Shida, a twi-lek, one of Anakin's friends.

"A snow panther. Very dangerous. Pack creatures. This one must have been a rogue. Despite their pack nature, they are very spread out, possibly not seeing each other for days on end." Obi-Wan said.

"I mean what you did. It was about to attack us, and you tackled it. Then you looked at it, and it started rubbing on you. What was that?" Shida said, frustrated.

"I merely... asked permission to be on its land. We were trespassing." Obi-Wan was confused. He had simply asked. The animal wasn't as simple as people thought, and it was as simple as needing permission.

The younglings shot him incredulous looks at him, but hefted their bags and kept walking. They had known that Master Kenobi was eccentric, but that was flat out weird. He had settled a panther by asking it if they could trespass. Who did that?

Other than Obi-Wan Kenobi of course.

* * *

The younglings filed into the cave, shivering and shaking the snow off their coats. Anakin was shivering the worst, and practically flung the snow off of his coat.

"Why is it so cold, Master? Why couldn't we go to a warmer planet?" Anakin gave another violent shiver, his teeth chattering.

"You have to get used to the cold sometime, Ani. You never know what might happen. Each mission is a different story; you don't know how it will end, or where it will go." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, great," Lowen said to Lowa. "He's even more cryptic than Master Yoda." Lowa and Lowen, the twin rodians rolled their eyes in unison.

"Hey! Be polite." Shida said. "He saved our lives. The least you can do is have manners."

Lowa glared, but said nothing.

Yoda banged his gimer stick on the floor of the ice cave. "Enter this cave, you will. Find your crystals, you will, and return before nightfall you must, else stuck, you will be."

"Yes, master." The younglings all spoke in unison, and entered the cave.

The last one to enter was Anakin, who turned around and ran back to hug Obi-Wan before entering.

"Be careful, Ani. There will be perils and dangers in the tunnel, and you must look for light even in the darkest times. It is always there, even if it is hidden. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan smiled at Ani, who smiled and ran into the cave.

The moment all the younglings were gone, Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and his face split into a grin. "They're singing. I can hear them. It's like a song, and everyone is a part of it, but it is most obvious here."

Yoda smiled. "Hear the crystals, not many can. Beautiful it is, hmmm?"

"It is amazing. I have never heard anything like it. I'm not even hearing it. It is more like... the song os a part of me, and it is connecting me to everything else. I can feel the younglings, and I can feel you, and I can feel the snow panther outside. And we're all singing. And it is perfect."

* * *

"That was awful, master." were the first words out of Anakin's mouth when he got out of the cave. "Let's do this again, never." were the second. It startled a laugh out of both Obi-Wan and Shida, who had already come out of the cave.

"We shouldn't have to come back, Ani. Getting your first lightsaber crystal is a ritual every Jedi goes through. It is not often repeated."

"Oh, thank the Force. I do not want to come back here. Brrrr! It is really cold." Ani gave a shiver to prove his point.

"Wait for the others, we should. Be here soon, they should, so worry you should not."

Though he would never tell Anakin, Obi-Wan was also glad that they would be leaving soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Master?" Anakin Skywalker asked his master cautiously.

"It's 2 a.m., Anakin. Why are you distressed?"

"I-I had another nightmare, Master."

Obi-Wan sat up, the blanket falling around his waist. He tilted his head, his bed-head hair falling about his shoulders. Anakin stared, slightly transfixed by the loose strands. Most of the time, Obi-Wan wore his hair slicked back, so seeing it like this was different. Anakin was struck by the sudden desire to run his hands through those strands. He started, not know where those thoughts had come from.

"About your mother?" Obi-Wan asked gently. Anakin stared at him for a moment, not comprehending, before realizing he was talking about Anakin's nightmare.

Anakin nodded, looking down. He bit his lip slightly, and blinked away tears at the memory of his nightmare. She had been in pain, and Anakin didn't know how to stop it. Screams- red, probably blood. He covered his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't think about it or it might come true.

"It'll be alright, Ani." Obi-Wan pulled his distressed padawan against his chest, and Anakin stopped trying to stifle his tears and sobbed against his master's chest. "I'll talk to council tomorrow, and see if we can visit her to make sure she is okay. Don't worry, it'll be alright.

Anakin nodded against Obi-Wan's chest and smiled a little, his tears slowing. Master Obi-Wan always made things better if he could. And if he couldn't, he did his best. It would be okay.

* * *

"It took me hours."

"Thank you, Master."

"Hours, Anakin. That's a long time."

"I know, Master."

"The council shouldn't be so against saving a life." Obi-Wan scowled. The council was stubborn and didn't seem to realize that it was a terrible thing to let someone die, even if it was just one person.

"I know, Master. I'm really happy you managed to convince them." Anakin grinned. He was going to see his mother. To make sure she was okay.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the happy grin on his padawan's face. He was happy for his padawan, of course, but he needed to calm down. Later.

Obi-Wan tilted his head back and listened to the currents of the force. Shmi Skywalker was going to be hurt... but because of an old change, she was going to live where she would have died. Obi0Wan smiled. Anakin was going to be happy to see Shmi alive. They just had to get there before he combusted.

"Come on, Master!" Anakin grinned. "We don't want to miss the transport. Then we couldn't see mom!"

"Calm down, Anakin. We still have a half hour." Obi-Wan soothed. "We will make it. I promise." Obi-Wan was promising more than just making it to the transport in time, he just didn't realize it at the time.

Anakin grinned. "Then hurry up!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist a grin. Anakin's thoughts were rolling with excitement and joy. Obi-Wan had made a promise, and his promise ensured that Anakin's thoughts stayed that way.

* * *

Anakin stepped off the transport and into the bright light of Tatooine. It was hotter than he remembered, which was saying a lot. Turning around, he checked to make sure Obi-Wan was still with him. Obi-Wan was an independent Jedi master, but he tended to wander off whenever he got a feeling from the force. It was slightly frustrating, but it had actually saved some lives whenever they walked in on an about to be murder scene and beat the crap out of a murderer. Granted, it rarely had anything to do with the mission, but at least they saved someone.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the transport, and Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan was sixteen years older than him, and still Anakin worried whenever the man was out of his sight. Though that could be because he attracted trouble faster than a wildfire spread, whether it was simply someone trying to kill him, or someone trying to sleep with him, it didn't matter.

Obi-Wan stepped slightly out of the crowd, and Anakin followed, trusting hat his master had a reason. Obi-Wan tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. He swayed a little before he opened his eyes again and straightened back up.

"This way." Obi-Wan said, then wove quickly through the crowd towards a shop near the middle of Mos Espa. He stopped a few feet short of a blue toydarian sitting in front of a machine shop.

Anakin took a minute to be amazed to be amazed at Obi-Wan's power. He constantly claimed that he wasn't that powerful, but Obi-Wan had never met Watto. In that moment, Watto looked up and saw Obi-Wan staring at him.

"Wadda ya want?" he asked in Huttese.

Anakin stepped forward and replied in the same language. "We're looking for Shmi Skywalker. Where is she?"

Behind him, he could see Obi-Wan lay on the ground and put his ear to the ground, closing his eyes, taking deep, even breaths. Anakin briefly wondered what he was doing, then decided it didn't matter. If it was relevant, Obi-Wan would tell him.

"I sold her. Why do ya want her?" Watto growled.

"DO you not recognize me, Watto?" Anakin asked softly.

"No. why would-" then Watto broke off, staring. "Ani? Is that you?"

"Yes. Where's my mother?" Anakin asked again.

"I told ya. I sold her. To Cliegg Lars. He lives on the Lars Homestead out east. I think he married her."

"Thank you, Watto." Anakin tossed him a credit chit, then turned around. He knelt next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and smiled gently at Anakin.

"What is it, Master?" Anakin had long since gotten used to his master's quirks, and decided that they didn't matter in long run.

"The ground sings here. The sand glitters, and whispers of things yet to come. It's beautiful."

"I can't imagine, Master. Do you like it?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I wish it were like this on Coruscant. It would make it more bearable." Obi-Wan whispered.

"We have to go now, Master. I have found out where mom is. May we...?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan pushed himself up, and brushed the sand off of his clothes. "Of course. We need to get there before tomorrow, though. That's when everything changes."

Obi-Wan started walking towards a speeder rental, and Anakin realized that he hadn't told Obi-Wan where they were going.

* * *

Anakin stopped in front of the house, and took a deep breath. He was going to see his mom again for the first time in ten years. All because of his master. Obi-Wan had done so much for him despite all he had lost, and Anakin didn't know how to thank him for that. Obi-Wan was the kindest, most humble, most self-sacrificing person Anakin had ever met, and he didn't know how to make up for everything he had done during his padawanship.

Anakin took a deep and was about to step out of the speeder, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He started and turned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled, and Anakin felt the tension leave him. Everything would be okay with Obi-Wan by his side.

Anakin stepped out of the speeder, and heard Obi-Wan do the same. He walked towards the farmhouse, and stepped up to the door. It opened.

A young man nearly ran into Anakin. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. What do you need?"

Anakin shook himself, and answered. "I'm looking for Shmi. Is she here?"

"Why do you need her? She is very busy." the man asked suspiciously.

"My name is Anakin."

"Anakin Skywalker? Her son?" Anakin nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you! Shmi's told us a lot about you. Come in, come in!" the man waved Anakin in entusiascticly.

"Um, is my master welcome?" Anakin asked warily.

The man looked at Anakin. "Your master? I thought that you weren't a slave anymore."

"What? Of course not! Master Obi-Wan is my teacher. Master is an honorific." Ankin said, appalled. The idea of Obi-Wan owning a slave was ridiculous. Obi-Wan hated slavery.

"Then, of course he's welcome! Dad! Shmi! Come here, there's someone to see you!" the man shouted.

Anakin turned back outside to Obi-Wan. "Master?"

Obi-Wan stood outside, his face raised to the twin setting suns. He seemed to be humming along to a song only he knew.

"Master, you can come inside now. I know you like the deserts song, but you need to come in." Anakin said. Obi-Wan turned around and walked back towards the house.

"Ani?" a voice said from behind Anakin.

He turned around. His mother stood there, smiling. Anakin smiled back. "Hi, mom."

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Skywalker." Obi-Wan said to Shmi Skywalker.

"There is absolutely no need to call me Lady Skywalker. I have never been a lady. Both me and my son were slaves. You should call me Shmi." Shmi said sternly.

"Of course, Lady Skywalker." Obi-Wan replied.

Shmi laughed, teeth glinting. "You are a polite one, aren't you, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan simply smiled. Anakin looked back and forth between his mother, and his master. He had a feeling that this was the start to a long friendship. Crap.

"I should start dinner." Shmi said. She grinned at them all, then started towards the door.

"I will help you, Lady Skywalker." Obi-Wan said softly.

Shmi's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Master Jedi! You are a Jedi, and a guest. It is your job to relax, while I make a lovely dinner."

"On contrary, Lady Skywalker, we have given you two extra mouths to feed. It is only fair that one of those extra mouths helps feed them." Obi-Wan said.

Shmi rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. "Fine. But only because you make such a convincing argument." Obi-Wan simply smiled and stood up. He followed her to the kitchen to help her make dinner.

Cliegg stared after the two. "I think I'm starting to like Master Kenobi."

Anakin smiled. "Most people do, once they get over his oddities."

Cliegg and Owen frowned at him. "Oddities?" Owen asked. "Are these oddities going to hurt Shmi?"

Anakin stared at them incredulously. "Obi-Wan would never hurt mom! His oddities are simply because of something that happened to him years ago. Now he is fine, simply different to how he was. It takes a while to get used to these oddities, but he is really nice, and he is the best Jedi I know." And he was.

* * *

The next morning Anakin walked into the dining area and yawned. It was really early, and normally Anakin wouldn't be up, but everyone got up early on moisture farms. He sat down at the dining table and grabbed a piece of toast. He blinked blearily and yawned again.

Shmi walked in, tying her hair into a bun. "Good morning, boys! I need to go out to the fields to start collecting the water, but I'll be back in an hour or so."

"I'll go with you, Lady Skywalker." Shmi turned to frown at Obi-Wan, who was standing in the doorway, fully dressed.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, but I have been doing this for months. I think I can manage on my own." Shmi said.

Obi-Wan seemed unable to focus on anything for a moment. "I don't understand why, but it is important for me to go with you. Please."

Shmi studied him for a moment. "Alright. You may come with me."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Lady Skywalker."

* * *

When Obi-Wan walked in and said that both of them had been attacked by tusken raiders, Anakin had nearly cried with relief. If Obi-Wan hadn't been there, Shmi would have died. His master had saved his mom. Once again, Anakin wondered how he would ever repay everything his master had done for him. He didn't think he ever would. So for now, Anakin simply hugged his master, and thanked him. He would do his best to repay his master, even if it was simply giving him tea in the morning, and thanking him for the little things. Anakin swore that he would, one day, give back everything his master had done for him, and more. Because his master didn't deserve to suffer, in anyway. It wasn't right for him to.


	5. Chapter 5

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called wearily.

"Coming, Master!" Anakin ducked out of his room and into the main room.

"That was the third time I called you, Anakin. Respond faster next time." Obi-Wan said calmly. "A Jedi must be ready in any situation, in case of an emergency."

Anakin looked down and blushed. "Yes, Master. What is it you need?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "We have a mission, Anakin. You remember Queen Amidala?" Anakin nodded. "She is now a Senator. Yesterday she was nearly killed when her ship blew up. She requested a set of guards from the Jedi Council, and they have assigned us to be guards. Understand?"

"Completely, Master. When do we start?" Anakin definitely remembered Queen Amidala. When he had met her, he had essentially fallen in love with her, but he had gotten over it. Two years ago he had started talking to her via comm, due to Obi-Wan's prompting, so Anakin didn't understand the 'you remember' comment. She was now a very good friend, and Anakin looked forward to seeing her again.

"We start this afternoon. We have a few hours." Obi-Wan smiled. Then he got a dazed look on his face that Anakin remembered. "Excuse me." Obi-Wan said, and wandered out of the room. He drifted around the objects and furniture as if they weren't even there. He was going to go and meditate.

As he watched Obi-Wan leave, Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan was strange at times, but it was fine. ANakin had known him for ten years, and it had never made a difference to how Obi-Wan felt. Obi-Wan was kind, sweet, and humble. He was as wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu, and Anakin truly hoped that there were no other in the world like him, for Obi-Wan was unique. The kind of person that Obi-Wan was only appeared once every hundred years, and they were to be treasured. Obi-Wan had dedicated his life to helping people who didn't really like or appreciate him, and Anakin wished it weren't so.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of a kind, but Anakin didn't mind. He loved his master anyway.

* * *

Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan in the elevator. The elevator took the two Jed up towards the apartments of Senator Amidala. Anakin fidgeted. He and Padme had often talked, but sometimes he wondered if she was just tolerating him. He had only been nine years old when they met, and she had been fourteen. Fourteen year olds don't interact with nine year olds. It just wasn't done. So that meant that Padme- Senator Amidala- had just been humoring him, and that he was probably annoying her constantly, and oh god why did they have to-

"She wouldn't do that to you, Anakin. Calm down." Obi-Wan's calm and composed voice penetrated the fog of panic that had clouded Anakin's mind. "Breathe."

Anakin took a deep breath. Calm. Let it out. In. Out. Calm. Obi-Wan wouldn't lie to him. Calm. He never did. Calm. If Obi-Wan believed that it would be alright, it would be. Calm. Other Jedi repeated serenity mantras, Anakin had his own personal mantras.

"Alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded, eyes that he hadn't realized had closed, opening. "Yes, Master." he said calmly.

"Obi-Wan nodded. "Good."

Ding.

The elevator doors opened, and the two Jedi walked through. Senator Amidala, Captain Typho, and Jar Jar Binks all stood up.

"Good day, Master Jedi. We welcome you, and thank you for coming to our aid." Senator Amidala said gratefully.

Obi-Wan bowed gracefully, and Anakin followed suit, albeit less gracefully. Anakin didn't think he would ever be as graceful as Obi-Wan. But it didn't matter. Obi-Wan would always be the more graceful one, and Anakin could have the crazy yet functional plans. That was how it was meant to be.

When the two straightened up, Padme smiled gently. "It is good to see you both again. I am sure this task will be simple enough for you, after you saved my planet."

Obi-Wan smiled. "No task is too big or too small for a Jedi. You are important, Senator, in more than one way, and your life is vital in the workings of the universe." Obi-Wan seemed to shake himself. "It is good to see you again, Senator. It has been a while."

Padme was unfazed at Obi-Wan's strange behaviour. That was one of the things Anakin liked about her. She didn't care that Obi-Wan was different. She simply found the young man underneath, and didn't believe his oddities mattered. That meant a lot to both Anakin, who hated it when Obi-Wan was hurt, and Obi-Wan who always flinched when some insensitive bastard implied that he was defective, or degraded him because he was different. Anakin knew that Qui-Gon had judged people's characters based on their reactions and interactions with Obi-Wan, and Anakin had developed a habit of doing the same thing.

"Come, sit. We have much to discuss." Padme waved her hand towards the couch and they all sat.

* * *

Anakin paced around the common room of Padme's apartments. The force whispered of dangerous things this night. It made him uneasy, but there was no immediate danger, so he just grew frustrated as there was seemingly nothing he could do to ease the feeling.

"Calm." Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan was always telling him to calm down. While most of the time he did, in fact, need to calm down, he found it amusing that Obi-Wan had to tell him so often.

Anakin took a deep breath, and let it out. Obi-Wan always seemed to know when he was getting worked up about silly things. "Thank you, Master. I'm sorry for freaking out so much."

"It is all right, Anakin. It's okay to freak out sometimes. Nobody can be perfect all the time." Obi-Wan said gently.

"Not even you, Master?" Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan gave him a withering look. "Just last month you saw me laying with my ear against the ground to listen to the Desert's Song. Despite other people's beliefs, I know that isn't normal. I am sometimes shocked that other people can't hear things sing like I do, but I do know they can't, and react differently to it because of that. I am not normal, Anakin. I know this."

Anakin stared at him. Obi-Wan had never said that before. Anakin had never realized how self aware Obi-Wan actually was. He had once seen something that said that most crazy people didn't realize it. Obi-Wan, of course, was special.

Anakin laughed. "You have to be the special one, don't you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gave a small bow. "I do my best."

They smiled at each other, and Anakin felt his heart and fear settle. Yes, something was going to happen, but right now, it didn't matter. He was content to sit and just be with his master.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan straightened, his spine stiffening, eyes widening slightly. His head snapped towards the senator's room, and Anakin felt a sudden rippling through the force, and flung himself out his chair and towards the sleeping quarters.

He jumped in, landing on the bed, over Padme, and sliced the two poisonous creatures that had been crawling towards her. He jumped off the bed once he was sure that Padme was alright, and nearly facepalmed when he saw Obi-Wan jump out of the window and grab onto something just outside of the window.

Anakin ran out of the room, hearing one of Padme's handmaidens ask if she was alright. He used the force to enhance his speed, and soon raced into a speeder park. He jumped into one a sped away, settling into the force to find Obi-Wan.

He could sense Obi-Wan in the distance, falling. Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan tended to ignore his mortality. It was rather annoying really. He maneuvered his speeder under Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan slid in, stopping his freefall.

"That was dangerous, Master. You shouldn't have done that." Anakin chided him.

"It got the job done." Obi-Wan said. "Follow that speeder" He pointed towards speeder that Anakin could barely see, and Anakin pushed the throttle forward, and he felt the speeder move faster. Anakin loved to feel a machine move beneath him. It gave him a feeling of connection.

Anakin saw the speeder go one way, and could feel the force nudge him in a different direction. Following the will of the force, he turned sharply. Obi-Wan gasped slightly, and Anakin grimaced. He had forgotten that Obi-Wan didn't like flying. He expected Obi-Wan to say something on their sudden change of direction, but Obi-Wan stayed quiet. Anakin felt a brief glow of pleasure at the trust Obi-Wan had in him.

The flew out of the tunnel that the Force had directed him into, and Anakin frowned. The force had told him to go this way, and the speeder wasn't there. Anakin slowed to a stop. He looked around. Obi-Wan started humming something, and Anakin shot a glance at him. Then the force sang, and Anakin leapt out of the speeder, saying "excuse me" to Obi-Wan.

Anakin could feel the wind on his face, and felt the freedom he seldom felt unless he was racing or falling. That feeling was abruptly rushed out of his body, along with his breath as he hit the speeder.

As they fought for control of the speeder, Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan hadn't run into trouble. Then he swore as the bounty hunter shot his hand, and his lightsaber flew out. Obi-Wan wouldn't likely let him forget that anytime soon.

Anakin swore again as the speeder started to fall. It crashed into the pavement, and he rolled off, barely escaping decapitation. He could see the bounty hunter, who he believed was a changling, run off. He sprang to his feet and ran after her.

He slid to a stop when he saw her run into a club, and when he sensed his Master. He turned around, and nodded a greeting. "Master. She went in there." Anakin said, nodding towards the club.

Obi-Wan nodded, sleepily. "I believe this is yours." He handed Anakin his lightsaber. "Sometimes I wonder if you listen to me. I always believe you do, and I know that it was knocked out of your hand, but be more careful, alright? This weapon is your life, and I mean that almost literally. If you lose it, you could be killed. And where would I be? Grieving, and without a master or padawan."

Anakin felt the guilt crash over him. Obi-Wan was more sensitive than other Jedi. Contrary to the code, he loved and formed attachments. It wasn't a good thing, according to the other Jedi, but Anakin thought that it just made him a better Jedi. If Anakin died, then Obi-Wan would be left here, alone. Nobody really understood him, and not a lot of people tried to be his friend. And Obi-Wan had a tendency to need people. It wasn't his fault, but he needed someone to understand and like, no love, him.

"I'm sorry, Master." Anakin said miserably. He didn't want to cause hurt to someone who had been so kind to him, and who had saved his mother.

"Peace, Anakin." Obi-Wan said gently. "We need to get on with the mission."

Obi-Wan seemed to clear out of his temporary odd moment, and strode into the club, and Anakin hurried after him.

"You go search for the changling," (Anakin didn't bother asking how he knew that), "I am going to sit down and have a drink." Anakin simply nodded and walked away. Obi-Wan deserved a drink. If he wasn't actually getting a drink, then he had his reasons.

Anakin wandered the crowd, reaching out into the force. He couldn't just look for her, as a changling it would be difficult to recognize her. Instead he tried to find her in the force.

Just as he was about to pinpoint her, Obi-Wan stood up and cut off someone's arm with his lightsaber. Anakin, and a couple dozen people were startled, but Anakin walked over to help Obi-Wan.

"Jedi buisness," he said. "Go back to your drinks."

He walked outside where Obi-Wan was laying the bounty hunter on the ground. Anakin walked over and listened to Obi-Wan interrogate her.

Shockingly, Obi-Wan was just as shocked as Anakin when the bounty hunter was shot. He stared in shock, while Obi-Wan searched the rooftops. Then he turned to Anakin.

"This can't be good."

* * *

"You are going to get yourself killed or captured without me, Master." Anakin said matter-of-factly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Anakin was being melodramatic. "I'll be fine, Ani. I am old enough to take care of myself, you know."

"Then why do you constantly get in trouble that I have to rescue you?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples. "I said that I'll be fine, Anakin. I did manage to survive for twenty-five years without you."

"Yes, but then you were an initiate, and you had Master Qui-Gon." Anakin pointed out. Obi-Wan looked at him sharply.

"We need to investigate the killer, and we need someone to protect Senator Amidala. This is the best option."

Anakin growled, but conceded his point. Why did Obi-Wan have to be right all the bloody time?

"Because I am older." Anakin glared. "It is true, my very young padawan." Obi-Wan checked his chrono. "I need to visit an old friend, or two, Ani. And you need to check in with Senator Amidala. I believe you two are going to Naboo. I asked the council, and they agreed that you could check in with your mother."

Anaki immediately brightened, "Really?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Come on, hurry up. Get ready to go."

Anakin rolled his eyes and went to grab his boots.

* * *

Obi-Wan could feel the worry creep up on him as he watched his padawan walk away towards the refugee transport. Obi-Wan had left his padawan alone for solo missions, of course, but this was different. This was his padawan's mission. This mission also felt... important. He didn't know how, but it was.

Anakin turned around a few feet away. Obi-Wan could feel the worry emanating from his padawan, and chuckled to himself. "I'll be fine, Ani. Be careful." he called.

Anakin ducked his head, rueful. "Sorry, Master. Good luck!" he called back, then walked away.

Obi-Wan turned to Captain Typho, and smiled. "Excuse me, I need to get back to the Temple so I can visit a friend."

Captain Typho nodded. "See you later. I just hope they don't get into too much trouble. She is a real handful."

Obi-Wan smiled, and laughed. "So is he. I think they'll be fine though. Goodbye, Captain."

And Obi-Wan walked away.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked into the room he was looking for and pulled up the chair he normally used. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm so lost." he said to the unresponsive man in front of him. "Sometimes I wish that you were really here, and awake. I don't know what to do, and I fear that I've messed up everything." Obi-Wan looked up, eyes glittering, and took Qui-Gon's hand.

He turned the hand over, and ran his thumbs over the familiar hand. He had spent hours studying this hand. He knew it better than Qui-Gon himself probably did. As always when he held this hand, drops of moisture started dotting the hand.

Obi-Wan smiled, and laughed wetly. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I suppose it's nice to talk to you, even if you never respond." Obi-Wan checked his chrono. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm in such a rush today. I am a mess. I was named Jedi Master when Anakin was sixteen, but sometimes I wonder how much of a master I really am. Master Yoda was the only one who truly believed that I was a master, and that is including me. I'm sorry, I have to go now." Obi-Wan stood up, and, after a moment of hesitation, put his forehead against his Master's. "I miss you so much, but it is not yet your time to wake, no matter how much I want you to." Obi-Wan could feel tears forming, and stood up, wiping his eyes. "I'll see you later, Master."

Obi-Wan walked out quickly, before he decided to stay forever.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Dex called from behind the counter, and Obi-Wan stood up, grinning. It wasn't often he got to see his old friend.

Obi-Wan stepped forward and gave Dex a hug, laughing. It was good to just laugh. He and Dex both sat down at the booth Obi-Wan had been led to, and Dex leaned forward.

"So, what are you here for? Buisness, or just here to see an old friend?" Dex asked.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Buisness, I'm afraid." He pulled out the dart he had found in the changlings neck. "I need to know where this is from."

Dex took the dart and turned it over in his hand. "Ah, this dart here is from a planet called Kamino. It has a bunch of them cloners there."

Obi-Wan nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I'm afraid I can't stay longer than to finish my drink Dex. Jedi buisness, and all."

"Ah, that's all right. I'm busy anyway." Dex grinned and stood up. "I'll see you later Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded distantly, and took slow sips of his drinks. He really should hurry up.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked towards the younglings training room, frowning. He couldn't figure out why the planet wasn't in the archives. It was baffling. Jocasta Nu's arrogance and insistence on the archive's knowing everything was bothersome. He was heading towards Yoda's assigned training room in hopes that Master Yoda could help him.

He walked into the training room, and Yoda called for the younglings to shut down their training sabers. The younglings all did as they were told, and lifted their helmets. Many of them looked excited at seeing one of the Temple's legends, and a few started grinning.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Master, but I need help." Yoda nodded at him to continue. "A friend of mine gave me the name of a planet, and I trust him, but I can't find the planet in our archives."

"Lost a planet, Obi-Wan has." Yoda said to the younglings, and Obi-Wan smiled. "How embarrassing. How embarrissing" the younglings all giggled, and Obi-Wan's smile widened. He loved younglings. The much younger ones didn't care if he acted strange, they were small, if he gave them candy, it didn't matter.

Yoda told him to put the holo on display, and Obi-Wan did so, a holographic galaxy flaring around them.

Obi-Wan walked around it then pointed. "This is where it ought to be... but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't."

"Most interesting. Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets have disappeared. How can this be?" Yoda hummed.

One of the children spoke up. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory."

The other children grinned, nodding their agreement. Then one of the other children said, "If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away"

Yoda nodded, smiling. "Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Uncluttered. To the centre of the pull of gravity go, and find your planet you will."

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly. "The force is clouded, and we are soon going to learn who, exactly, decided to mess with the archives." Obi-Wan's eyes drifted closed. "It is a dark time, but it will clear." Obi-Wan smiled at them all. "Good day, Master. Younglings." He bowed, and walked out, using the force to grab the holo.

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled out of the hyperspace ring, and looked at a planet that didn't exist. Sighing, he headed towards the planet. Why was he the one who got these kinds of missions? Oh yeah, he volunteered. Crap.

As he landed, Obi-Wan Obi-Wan looked gleefully at the pouring rain. He loved rain. The drops whispered of the past, just as the sand whispered of the future. And just as beautiful.

Obi-Wan walked towards the doors in front of him and walked inside. He pushed his hood back, drops o rain falling to the ground, each drop whispering.

In front of him was a tall creature, with a long neck who must be a local.

The local bowed slightly. "Everything is ready. The Prime Minister expects you."

Obi-Wan nodded, confused, but feeling it would be better to play along. "Lead the way, ma'am."

The local nodded and turned down the hall. "This way." she said, and Obi-Wan followed her to a room where there was another local.

The one leading him bowed. "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino... and this is Master Jedi..."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan supplied.

Lama Su waved to a chair descending from the ceiling. "Please."

Obi-Wan and Lama Su both sat.

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. We are most happy you have arrived at the best part of the season." Lama Su said pleasantly.

"You have made me feel very welcome." Obi-Wan said pleasantly. Why did everything have to be so blasted pleasant?

"And now to business," said Lama Su. "You will be delighted to hear we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million well on the way."

"This is very good news." Obi-Wan said, playing along. Doing this right was important. Why, he didn't know, but it was.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met on time and in full. He is well, I hope?" Lama Su said.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said regretfully. "But Master Sifo-Dyas died ten years ago."

Lama Su blinked. "That is unfortunate. You must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama Su said quickly, standing.

Obi-Wan stood as well. "Yes, of course."

Lama Su lead the way to a balcony overseeing a large room.

Behind them, Taun We smiled. "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Obi-Wan stared in shock at the thousands of troops marching below them, shining white armour glinting in the light of the room. This was unexpected.

After that, Lama Su led them through the facility, giving a guided tour. "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host. As a result they are totally obedient, taking any order without question." he said, speaking of the clones.

Obi-Wan nodded, and asked, "And who was the original host? That wasn't in Master Sifo-Dyas's report." The report didn't exist, but that was irrelevant.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett. We felt a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas hand- picked Jango Fett himself." Lama Su said.

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, we keep him here. After a few hundred thousand clones, the genetic pattern starts to fade, so we take a fresh supply. He lives here, but he's free to come and go as he pleases." Lama Su said.

As they continued on the tour Lama Su told him that Fett had wanted an unaltered clone to take as his son, and had agreed to let him meet Jango Fett in the morning. The tour went on.

Obi-Wan was astonished to learn that this army was for the Republic, and numbly followed Taun We to his room. He nodded his thanks, and entered the room. The moment he was inside, he sank on to his bed and put his head in his hands. This was not good. At all.

* * *

The next morning, Taun We led him to Jango Fett. Obi-Wan had talked to Yoda and Mace overnight, and they had decided that they needed to investigate.

Taun We knocked on a door, and it opened, revealing a small boy. Taun We smiled at him. "Boba, is your father here?" Boba nodded. "May we see him?"

The boy nodded. "Sure." Boba lead them in, calling, "Dad! Taun We is here." Obi-Wan followed him in, and saw a man identical to the clones he had seen, but for the scars littering his face.

Taun We smiled. "Welcome back, Jango. Was your trip productive?"

Fett shrugged. "Fairly." He glanced at Obi-Wan, and seemed to size him up. Not for the first time, Obi-Wan was glad that people found him unnerving. It worked when he had to deal with someone unpleasant, or arrogant.

"This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's come to check on our progress." Taun We said kindly.

"That's' right?" Fett asked Obi-Wan, coldly.

Obi-Wan nodded pleasantly. "Yes. Your clones are very impressive. I look forward to seeing them in action."

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee you that, Master Jedi." Fett said, grinning.

"Thank you for your time. It was a pleasure to meet you." Obi-Wan inclined his head and walked out.

Taun We turned to him. "Lama Su would like to see you before you leave."

Obi-Wan smiled, and said. "Lead the way."

* * *

Things would have been so much easier if he had just refused to talk to the Prime Minister. For once, Obi-Wan was ecstatic that Anakin wanted to visit his mother. If not, he would probably die here. But instead, he would float around in circles until someone, probably Dooku, decided to interrogate him. Obi-Wan had probably gone a bit loopy by now. Well, he thought. Life goes on.

And so does this bloody spinning.

He looked at the door, the force whispering. Dooku walked in. For a moment he looked startled that Obi-Wan was looking at him as he walked in. Then he smoothed his expression and spoke.

"Master Kenobi. I would say that it is a pleasure to see you, but I would have preferred to never see you again. I never did like that my former padawan kept you as his padawan even after you became an abomination. I would have preferred to have you killed now, but my master has plans." Dooku sighed. "Mores the pity."

Obi-Wan fought the urge to laugh. Dooku's complete hatred of him was glorious. He grinned at Dooku. "It is my pleasure to see to your discomfort, my Lord."

Dooku's eyes widened at the title. Then they narrowed. "We'll see if your sense of humour is still intact by the end of this day, Master Kenobi." He smiled. "You can come in now." He called outside.

Obi-Wan cursed him.

* * *

Obi-Wan gasped as the Geonosians chained him to the pole. His fractured ribs did not like that. As the Geonosian buzzed away, Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether to laugh, or roll his eyes. Trust Anakin to get himself into this situation.

The cart holding Anakin and Padme rolled up, and Obi-Wan smiled at them. Anakin watched him warily, expecting a lecture.

"Did you resend my message?" he asked gently.

Anakin looked down guiltily. "Yes, Master. I couldn't leave you here. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You're here now, and I can't change anything, so I won't." Anakinlooked relieved. "But be more careful next time, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

The doors to the arena opened, and Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to face their fate.

* * *

"I'm not sure we should go rescue them." Mace Windu said.

Yoda looked at him calmly. "Why think so, do you?"

"We can't risk that many Jedi to go save them! Especially not in the amounts your suggesting." Mace said.

Yoda sighed. "Saved us, Obi-Wan has. Repay that with betrayal, you will? Disappointed, I am."

Mace looked guilty. Then he steeled his features and straightened. "We will save them."

* * *

After he got the chains off, Obi-Wan walked towards the acklay, hands held out. He used the force to send soothing waves towards it. The creature hesitated, and Obi-Wan jumped as Anakin ran forward on his creatures back. His creature ran past the acklay, and Obi-Wan jumped up onto the creatures back up behind Padme.

"Are you alright, Master?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine, Anakin. Just a little dusty." Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly, a bunch of droids rolled out to meet them, and Obi-Wan sighed. Then, there was a whispering in the force, and Obi-Wan smiled. Help.

A bunch of Jedi swarmed down from the stands, and Obi-Wan could feel the relief rolling off of his companions.

They fought hard, and Obi-Wan almost wept with relief when Master Yoda arrived. They all piled onto one of the transports, and Obi-Wan told them to fly after Dooku. This battle wasn't over yet.

Temporarily safe, Obi-Wan slumped, head down. That was not a happy experience.

"Are you sure you're alright, Master?" Obi-Wan looked at him warily.

"I-." Obi-Wan blinked. "I don't know. I guess that I'll know when the battle is over. Worry for yourself for now. Worry about me later." He knew better than to tell him not to worry at all. It wouldn't work.

"Yes, Master." Anakin said.

When Padme fell, Obi-Wan told Anakin to stay in the ship. Anakin reluctantly agreed, not really arguing. He trusted his master with his life, and everyone else's.

The gunship touched down, and Anakin and Obi-Wan ran into the cave. Anakin followed Obi-Wan, who tracked Dooku's force signature.

"So, you have arrived." Dooku said. "I was beginning to think you stupider than I had originally believed."

Anakin burst into unwilling laughter. Obi-Wan grinned widely, and Dooku stared on, confused.

Anakin finally managed to pull himself together. "I'm sorry, Master," he gasped to Obi-Wan. "I'm making you look bad."

"That's quite alright." Obi-Wan said.

Dooku snarled with rage, and jumped at them.

They would have defeated him quickly, but a surge of darkness brought Obi-Wan to his knees, gasping. Dooku managed to slice his arm and leg, and Obi-Wan clutched at his wounds.

Anakin fell to his knees at his master's side. "Master!" And Dooku took the opportunity to flee.

Obi-Wan groaned, the darkness swirling in the force jabbing at him, and he arched his back in pain. Why couldn't it leave him alone? He just wanted to step back into the light, into the warmth. He hated this deep soul crushing cold. It hurt, and he didn't think he would ever feel warm again. The darkness jabbed at him again, seemingly more curious this time, but it hurt. He screamed, and he just wanted to feel anything- anything- other than this cold. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Gods, it hurt. Then it didn't matter, and the agony seemed to last for a lifetime.

Then something appeared, a sensation, this hurt too, but it was a good kind of hurt. It was pins-and-needles and he didn't feel so cold anymore. He reached towards that warmth, and he could feel the warmth, and light, surrounding him, enveloping him in its brilliance, and he wept with joy. He could feel the tears, but he didn't care. He wasn't so cold. Then he could here a voice telling him to sleep, and he smiled, and acquiesced.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up slowly, drifting, warm. He opened his eyes, and blinked blearily. He tried to say something and it came out unintelligible. A hand gripped his.

He turned and saw Anakin. " 're you alri'?" he slurred.

"I'm fine, Master. Just scratches. You've slept for a few days." Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, then reached up, pulling his hand from Anakin's grip, and pulled clumsily at Anakin's braid.

"You b' goo' while I'm asleep, alri'? I'm still tired. I'll see you in th' mornin'"

"Good night, Master."

Obi-Wan yawned, and went back to sleep, satisfied that everything was okay for now, and that the galaxy wasn't about to implode.


	6. Chapter 6

Family is,  
understanding, never demanding,  
all for one and one for all,  
I will never leave you alone standing.  
Family is,  
one in itself, my love is your love,  
your pain is my pain, my wealth is your wealth,  
I promise never to leave you alone by yourself.  
Family is,  
never turning our back, and never shames,  
lend my helping hand, and not a finger pointing the blame.

Antony-Tyrone Smith

Anakin wasn't sure how he should feel about his first battle. As he walked off the shuttle, he took a deep breath to center himself, just as his master had taught him. Right now he would give anything for his master to be with him, but Obi-Wan was inside, listening to something only he hear.

Anakin stepped forward to the two clones standing in front of the shuttle. He nodded to them. "I am Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker." he said.

The one with yellow painted armour nodded back. "Hello, sir. I am Clone Commander Cody. I am assigned to General Kenobi."

Anakin looked at him, gaze filled with amusement. Obi-Wan was a general. He was never going to get over that one.

The other clone, the one with blue painted armour and a kama, spoke up. "I am Captain Rex, sir. I am assigned to you." Anakin shook his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Captain." He grinned.

Both of the clones looked around discreetly. Then Commander Cody cleared his throat uncomfortably and asked, "Uh, sir? Where is General Kenobi? We were told he would be here."

Anakin nodded. "He's still in the shuttle."

Cody frowned. "Why, sir? He knows we're here, sir. Shouldn't he be here to greet us?"

Anakin sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "Did you get any information on us, or were you told to wing it?"

The clones looked at each other. "Wing it." Rex said.

Anakin looked down, then back up. "Give me a moment." The clones nodded, so Anakin turned and walked back into the shuttle. He looked up at the luggage rack above the seats.

"Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Ani?" came from the luggage rack.

"Are you going to greet the head clones?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan poked his head out over the rack. He cocked his head. "What are the impressions you got?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "Hard to tell. They seemed pretty good."

Obi-Wan seemed to think for a moment, then he nodded to himself and rolled off the rack. Anakin took a step back, and Obi-Wan landed in a three-point crouch. He straightened.

He waved his arm outside. "After you."

Anakin walked outside with his master behind him. He nodded to the waiting clones.

"Captain. Commander. This is my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master, Commander Cody is the leader of your unit, the 212. Captain Rex is the leader of mine, the 501st."

Obi-Wan looked at them both, his look as soul searching as usual. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. Clones are more than just soldiers, and some more than others. Sometimes it more of a curse than a blessing, is it not?"

Anakin almost laughed at the bafflement of the clones. Typical reaction to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gave him a sharp look, and Anakin nodded at him, and straightened, folding his hands into his sleeves, and schooling his expression.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Cheeky brat." he grinned.

Both of the clones chuckled. Anakin felt that these clones weren't half bad.

* * *

Time Skip!

To Ventress's Lair on Rattatak

(Sorry)

Obi-Wan gasped, swearing as he woke up. He could not remember the last thing that had happened. His head felt muzzy.

He looked around. Ceiling. Floor. Stone. His wrists hurt.

He glance up. There was something around his wrists. The were shiny. There was something on his neck. It felt weird. It was uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath.

He tried to move his hands. He couldn't. Looked up at the shiny things. They were stopping him. Odd. He tried again. The shiny thing jangled.

It was pretty. Why did it hurt?

He blinked. The world was dotted red. Pretty.

Everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up again, his head felt clearer, but there was a feeling at the back of his mind, like a pressure. He reached into the force to figure out what it was, and gasped.

He could not feel the force.

Then he remembered the thing around his throat. A force suppression collar. Not good.

He looked around, head clear enough to get a good impression of his surroundings. He was in what looked like a dungeon. Nothing was good.

Well, Anakin was probably still alive, so that was good.

Nothing else was good.

The shiny things were manacles, which was just great. This couldn't possibly get any worse.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Obi-Wan regretted those words.

A bald woman walked in, a lightsaber on each hip, and a smirk on her face. Not good. Not good at all.

She stepped closer towards Obi-Wan, and her name popped into Obi-Wan's head. Ventress. It wouldn't do him much good here, but it was good to know.

The woman tilted her head. "Shall we begin, General Kenobi?" She purred, and Obi-Wan felt a sliver of ice run down his spine. That tone meant nothing good.

Then the woman turned away and stepped towards a table that Obi-Wan hadn't seen before. She picked up a knife and twirled it. "How shall we begin?" she mused to herself. "Knives, electrocution, whips..? So many options. It's a good thing I have so much time." She smiled and Obi-Wan. It was not a nice smile.

Then she grabbed a whip.

Obi-Wan didn't dare try to keep his dignity after the first five minutes. There were worse things.

* * *

He lifted his head, blood and pain blurring his vision, as the door opened again. Ventress walked in. Time for round... he couldn't remember what number he was on. The days had blurred together, and they didn't really matter in a place where time had lost all meaning.

He blinked some of the blood out of his eyes and peered at Ventress. "So, what do we have today? Whips perhaps? Or maybe another round in your electricity? Or something new?"

Ventress looked way too pleased for Obi-Wan's picked something off her belt along with a knife and approached him. Oh, not good. She sliced the collar off of his neck, but he didn't have enough time to properly appreciate it when she put the mask on.

* * *

For one single moment, he thought that he had died, and for one guilty second, he was glad. Then Ventress put something on his skin, and it felt like he was on fire. He was burning, he was on fire, the flames were crawling through his veins, and it hurt. He couldn't feel anything past the pain, and all he wanted was for it to stop. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please. He would do anything. Just stop. Stop Stop. Stop. stop stop stopstopstopstopstpstopstopstop-

* * *

The fire in his veins had dulled down to a low ache, which was nice. The bad news was that he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't see anything either. What was happening?

It all came crashing down on him. The mask. The pain.

Well, this wasn't good.

Five minutes, and he could feel himself getting bored. It was better than being tortured he supposed, but he was going to lose it if he stayed like this for very long.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long it had been. All he knew was that he would do anything to get out of this bloody mask. He could spikes digging into his skin, and, in frustration, tried once again to rip his hands out of their manacled.

To his everlasting shock, it worked. His hands slipped out of their manacles. He must hve lost more weight than he had thought.

He reached behind his head and felt the clasps on the mask, and unclipped them, one by one. Then, he ripped the mask off. He swallowed his scream, and panted harshly as he felt the skin tear off of his face. He could feel the blood trickling off his cheeks and everywhere the skin had torn.

He stumbled towards the door and opened it. He staggered down the hallway, and walked into the nearest open door. He collapsed inside and couldn't believe his luck. A communications room! He staggered towards the console and tapped in a few numbers, not thinking that it would go through. He put his head down on the edge of the console, and took deep breaths. He was starving and he wanted to go home. He would not deny that. He didn't want to stay in this place a moment more.

There was a crackle, and the comm. unit lit up. Obi-Wan stared at it, shocked. A voice spoke from the indiscernible hologram.

"Who is this? How do you know this number?" Tahl said.

"Master Tahl, you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice." Obi-Wan croaked. "Or anything at all for that matter."

Swearing. "Obi-Wan, is that you?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, to tired for anything else, regardless of Tahl's blindness. Oops.

"I have your troops with me. I was given command of your troops and your padawan. Do you need anything other than a retrieval?"

"No," Obi-Wan whispered. "I just want to go home."

Tahl smiled. "That can be arranged. We'll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there, okay, Obi-Wan? I don't want your master to kill me when he wakes up."

Obi-Wan simply nodded again and fell asleep.

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was in the Halls of Healing.


	7. Chapter 7

Stars are not small or gentle.  
They are writhing and dying and BURNING.  
They are not here to be pretty.  
I am trying to learn from them

-Caitlyn Siehl

"Master, I can't just leave you here! You'll run into trouble." Anakin said desperately.

"I'm not staying here, Ani. I'm going to Illum, with Master Yoda and the younglings. Do you think I could run into trouble out there?" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"We ran into a snow panther when we went for my crystal." Anakin pointed out.

"And the every time I've gone since, the snow panther has shown me her pack." Obi-Wan retorted. "I think her name is Shandina. She believes I am her alpha. It is... an interesting experience."

"You will doubtlessly run into trouble. It always happens, Master." Anakin said matter-of-factly.

"Master Yoda will be there. Do you trust him to keep me out of trouble?" Obi-Wan asked, amused.

"No." Anakin said bluntly. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Only I can keep you out of trouble. And Master Qui-Gon, and Master Tahl. That is it. AND you just got back from being captured by a sith."

"Anakin, I will be fine. I swear it."

Anakin snorted.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked down to the Halls of Healing. He hadn't been able to visit Qui-Gon in a while, and he missed him. He missed him anyway, but that was beside the point.

He walked into Qui-Gon's room and sat down. As usual he took Qui-Gon's hand and studied it. Sometimes he spoke, but sometimes he would just sit here and memorize his master's hand. It was comforting.

Right now, he simply wanted that comfort.

* * *

After his visit to the Halls of Healing, Obi-Wan went down to the creche. He needed to pick up the necessary equipment for the journey to Illum. Equipment being younglings.

He walked into the creche, and was swamped by miniature people. He grinned and laughed.

"Master Kenobi! Master Kenobi! You're here! Did you bring candy?" the younglings asked.

Obi-Wan laughed and passed out candy until a large white panther came up and nudged the children back to their activities. The panther, Lanthia, had insisted on returning to Coruscant with Master Yoda on their second trip to Illum. She had been a part of Shandina's pack, and he supposed she still was, but now she stayed and helped out in the creche. Occasionally she would follow Master Yoda around, but that was mostly when he had to talk to Chancellor Palpatine.

When she had finished with the younglings, Lanthia walked over to some of them and nudged them towards Obi-Wan. This was another thing that she did. She would be the one to pick the younglings who would go to Illum, and if anyone objected, they got a faceful of angry panther. She usually picked the best younglings though, so noone would object anyway.

"Thank you, Lanthia." Obi-Wan said, and the panther ducked her head. Obi-Wan knelt, and Lanthia walked over and licked his shoulder. Obi-Wan had learned that that was a sign of respect, and many of the panthers would do that when he spoke to them directly. He smiled and stood up.

"And what do you say to her...?" Obi-Wan asked the younglings.

"Thank you, Lanthia." the younglings chorused.

One of the younglings, a young rodian, slipped a piece of jerky out of her pocket and gave it to Lanthia. The panther took out of her hand and ate it. She licked the rodian's hand, and nudged her leg. The youngling giggled and patted her head.

"Goodbye, Lanthia. I'll see you." The panther padded up to Obi-Wan, and stood up on her hind legs. She licked his face, and rubbed her face on his, then dropped back down to four legs.

Obi-Wan smiled and walked out, the younglings following.

* * *

"Master Yoda, I think that Anakin is ready for his Trials." Obi-Wan said while they were en-route to Illum.

"Yes." Master Yoda said.

"Well, he is- wait, did you say yes?" Obi-Wan asked, flabbergasted.

"Ready he is. No reason to say no, there is." Yoda smiled. "A good master you have been. Believe so, the other would not. Take a padawan knights do, to learn themselves. Needed a padawan, you did not. Knew yourself, and others, you did after captured you were. Believe no one would. Except your master."

Obi-Wan blinked. He had never thought of it that way before. "I-I don't know what to say, Master. I am not that good of a master."

"Think so, do you? Easy to teach, Anakin Skywalker was not. Yet succeed you did, where fail another would. A good master."

Obi-Wan stared at Master Yoda in unabated shock. He wasn't that good a master. Really. He still had trouble with the Living Force. He told Yoda so.

"Have a pack, you do, Obi-Wan. Good with the Living Force, you are. Ready your padawan is, and a master you are. Always."

* * *

Shandina lifted her snout, and breathed deeply. She could feel something reverberating through her. There was a scent in the air and... cubs! Firefur's cubs were here!

She roared at the pack, and they all stood, shaking the snow off their fur. Shandina started running, heading towards the Metal Bird. She could here the pack starting to run behind her. She didn't know if Firefur was going to be here this time or not, but she liked Rare. Rare was small and a very strange color, but he always had treats for her.

In the distance she could see a group of creatures. The cubs. She growled at the pack, and they split, running towards the cubs. As they got closer, Shandina could smell something. Firefur! He wsan't always here, but when he was the whole pack was happy to see their alpha.

The panthers surrounded the cubs, rubbing up against the colder ones to keep them warm. The cubs giggled, and some of them rubbed the head of the one rubbing them. Silly cubs.

Shandina padded up to her alpha and rubbed up on him. He smelled nice, but he never smelled enough like pack. She growled slightly at him, and he smiled. Message received.

He straightened, and whistled. The pack started moving forward, towards the Cave. For some reason, every time the cubs came, they went into this cave. Shandina didn't understand why, but she believed it had something to do with the fire that Firefur held in the metal under his fur.

Shandina walked next to Firefur and wondered if any of the panther cubs would choose. Sometimes when Rare brought the cubs to the Cave, a panther cub would choose them and go away with them. Like Lanthia, who had chosen Rare.

Firefur stumbled, and Shandina felt alarmed. He was hurt. He had been hurt before he came here. Shandina huffed. Firefur was stubborn. She stopped and roared at the pack. Her roar meant, Alpha hurt. I will help.

Shandina crouched down, and nudged Firefur. Hard. He muttered something in his speech and got on. Shandina stood up, pleased. Her alpha was hurt, but healing. For now, she would carry him so he wouldn't hurt himself. That way he could join the hunt later.

She stood up, and the pack continued moving. The pack started moving again.

Soon they reached the crystal cave, and cubs walked in. She let Firefur down, and he knelt in front of Rare. The first time she had seen him do this, she had been shocked. He is an alpha! Then she saw that it was respect for Rare, who was much older. She had felt shock, and pleasure. He was not degrading himself. He respected his elders. It only made her respect him more.

He finished speaking with Rare, and stood up. He walked towards the pack, and Shandina showed her teeth. Hunting time.

She roared, and Firefur roared with her. The pack started running, Firefur racing alongside Shandina. She smelled the air, and the scent of elk filled her mouth. Growling, she turned and headed towards the scent. The pack would eat well this night.

The elk was alone, and Shandina let the Alpha attack first. He would not eat himself, but he would always hunt for the pack when he could. Shandina felt that this was what made him a good alpha. Her pack before this would let the alpha eat first, but Firefur always put the pack first.

Firefur jumped on the elk, and she could feel his life flare, and the elk went down, despite Firefur being so much smaller. Shandina roared and the pack raced forward to kill. The pack surrounded it and when they were done, several panthers roared, signalling the rest of the pack, the one that had stayed at the cave with the cubs.

They soon arrived, and as always, Firefur let the cubs eat first. After they finished, Shandina gat to eat first. She took enough to satisfy herself, but no more. The rest of her pack needed to eat.

After a while, when she was lying on the ground cleaning herself, Firefur signalled for the pack to get up. The cubs were finished in the Cave. Shandina stood up and picked up a cub. Firefur picked up the cub he had been helping clean and stood up as well. The rest of the pack also stood, mothers picking up cubs, and some maiden panthers helping the mothers.

Then they ran, the pack heading towards the Cave. Firefur lead, Nalina in his arms. She had a feeling that Nalina would be one who would choose.

When they arrived at the cave the panthers holding cubs stepping forward and placing the cubs on the ground right in front of the Cave. Firefur placed his cub right in the middle, and stroked her head. He stepped back and Nalina mewled, and stumbled towards him. Shandina stepped forwards and nudged her back into the group. She needed to wait to choose. She licked her head, and Nalina calmed, understanding. Smart cub.

Rare and the cubs walked out of the Cave, the cubs chattering excitedly. They stopped when they saw the panther cubs, and Firefur stepped forward. He spoke to the cubs and she could see their lives flare. They were excited about the choosing.

Telena, Nalina's sister, stumbled towards a thin snouted cub. She was the same color as Rare, and her eyes held stars. She smelled like water and salt, and she seemed ecstatic when Telena climed up her leg.

Firefur smiled. His life flared, and Shandina watched his life. His life had always reminded her of stars, burning, and warm. So many creatures believed that stars were gentle, but they weren't. They burned, and they gave warmth to the pack. Firefur did the same.

Then, as Shandina expected, Nalina padded forward, but instead of choosing a cub, she climbed the alpha. Everyone stared. Shandina did not know how Firefur would react to being chosen.

Firefur smiled, and held Nalina, cradling her against his chest. Shandina could feel his happiness flaring. He had wanted to be chosen ever since the first cub had been, but had believed that he had to be a cub. Shandina wished he had been chosen sooner, it would have made him happier sooner.

Shandina stepped forward, and rubbed herself on Firefur's leg. They were leaving soon. She knew that Firefur would return, but the pack would still miss their alpha.

Then, Shandina stepped back, and Firefur roared, little Nalina roaring with him, her pink mouth open wide. The rest of the pack roared with them, and their call rolled over the snow, warning other packs that they were here.

And they always would be.

* * *

When Anakin returned from his mission, he walked in and hugged his master, then went to put his stuff away in his room, just as he'd been taught. Then he stopped dead in his room.

"Master?" Anakin called.

"Yes, Ani?" Obi-Wan answered innocently.

"Why is there a panther cub asleep on my bed?"

* * *

Anakin stared in shock at the braid that Obi-Wan was holding out for him to take. He still couldn't believe that he was a knight. He looked at the braid being offered to him, and reached forward. Instead of taking as Obi-Wan obviously wanted him to, he folded Obi-Wan's hand over it. Obi-Wan hed taught him everything. HE deserved the braid.

Obi-Wan looked slightly shocked, but smiled and accepted it. He understood. Anakin wasn't exactly traditional, but Obi-Wan was. Obi-Wan still had his braid and would give it to Qui-Gon when he woke up. It was nothing Qui-Gon didn't deserve he would say when asked about it. Anakin felt the same about Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon may have rescued him from Tatooine, but Obi-Wan was the one who had rescued him from himself.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you knighted me." Anakin said numbly in their quarters. Or was Obi-Wan going to kick him out now that he was knighted?

"You deserve it. And I'm not going to kick you out. When you get a padawan yourself or I get another, then you will leave. That, or we will ask for bigger quarters. I will not just kick you out, Ani. It's uncivilised."

Anakin laughed, but he still hesitated on one thing his master had said. "Me, have a padawan? I just became a knight, Master. I can't get a padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "You have a lot to teach. I don't think you'll be getting a padawan just yet. Come on. We can go out for celebratory drinks with Padme and Bail."

Anakin smiled. That seemed like a good idea. "I'll comm Padme. You can comm Bail. He likes you more. Should we invite Master Tahl too?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She's off planet. Someone had to take my troops."

Anakin nodded and went to comm his friend.

He still couldn't believe Obi-Wan thought that he could possibly teach a padawan anything.

* * *

About six months and several battles later.

The Battle of Christophsis

Anakin looked up as Obi-Wan entered his tent, Nalina's small form following.. "Need something, Master?" Technically Obi-Wan wasn't his master, but the title didn't feel wrong. It would never feel wrong.

"The supply ship has arrived, and there is supposed to be someone meeting us. The council sent her themselves." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked up excitedly. "Master Tahl?"

"Sorry, Ani. I don't think so." Obi-Wan said regretfully.

"Oh, well. Let's go." Anakin pulled his pant leg back down over his boot and stood up. Didn't want to be late. And he could see Nalina staring at his shoelaces.

They walked towards the land ship, and Anakin felt relieved that they now had reinforcements. He grinned at Obi-Wan, happy and not afraid to share it.

Obi-Wan grinned back, and they could see the door on the transport opening. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Nalina stopped a few feet away from it.

A young togruta stepped off the transport, and walked towards them. Nalina sat down, wrapping her small tail as far around herself as possible. The togruta girl stopped in front of them.

"I am Padawan Ahsoka Tano. I came here to deliver a message." she said.

Obi-Wan smiled. "It is a pleasure. Whose padawan are you?"

Padawan Tano smiled. "Master Yoda said that I am to be Anakin Skywalker's padawan."

Anakin felt his jaw drop, and shock run through him. Beside him, he could here Obi-Wan laughing at his reaction.

He had not expected this.


	8. Chapter 8

Innocence,  
Once Lost,  
Can Never Be Regained.

Darkness,  
Once Gazed Upon,  
Can Never Be Lost

-John Milton

* * *

Three weeks after he got his first padawan, Anakin broke down. He walked up to Obi-Wan, and started crying. They were in their shared quarters and the Resolute, and and cried.

"I can't do it, Master." Anakin sobbed. "I just can't. I don't want anyone other than me or you training her, but I can't do it."

Obi-Wan drew him into a hug and shushed him. "Yes, you can. Anakin-"

"No, you don't understand. I can't. I'm not like you, or Master Yoda, or Master Qui-Gon. I was only a padawan last year. I don't want to get her killed." Anakin curled his larger frame around his former master, and wrapped his arms around the slim frame.

"You won't. You have saved me more times than I can count. You saved Naboo. You will make her into a great knight, and she will doubtlessly surpass you." Obi-Wan sat down on one of the bunks, and Anakin curled into his lap.

He sniffled, wiping his eyes. "You think so? Aren't masters supposed to believe their padawan is the best?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ahsoka is your padawan. You won't believe me if I say you're the best, because you believe that she will be the best."

Anakin smiled, but felt guilt crash around him. He had six months as a knight before he had trained Ahsoka, Obi-Wan was knighted almost after Anakin had become his padawan. Obi-Wan had trained after his master had almost died. And he hadn't even mentioned it when Anakin was crying about how he couldn't do it; he simply comforted Anakin.

Anakin curled closer to Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair. "I don't deserve you, Master." he murmed.

"It doesn't matter if you deserve me or not. I don't care if you deserve me or not, I'm staying right here. I promise."

Anakin smiled, and felt his eyelids droop. Obi-Wan always knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

Ahsoka walked down the corridor of Resolute. She didn't know where her master was. She had seen him head towards his quarters, but she wasn't sure whether she should interrupt or not. He could be having a private conversation with Master Kenobi. So she had decided to wing it and knock.

She arrived at their shared quarters and knocked. "One moment." Master Kenobi called.

She could hear movement inside, and Master Kenobi opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Your master is asleep, Little One. What do you need?"

Ahsoka looked down, nervous. She wasn't sure whether or not to talk to Master Kenobi about her problems or not. "You'll think I'm silly." she muttered.

Master Kenobi smiled. "But it bothers you. Something that seems silly to one person can be important to another. I don't care if it is silly. I can try to help."

Ahsoka looked down again, and Master Kenobi put his finger under her chin and pushed it up gently. "Your feelings matter. I don't care how silly it seems. You can tell me. It took me ages to convince you master of that. He has a tendency to be stubborn, in case you hadn't noticed."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "I'm just worried Master Anakin doesn't want me as his padawan. He's the chosen one, how can I possibly keep up? He is so strong, and I can't imagine why he didn't just get rid of me the moment he could. Change padawans. Get someone stronger, more powerful. Why me?"

Master Kenobi chuckled, and Ahsoka blushed. "I said you'd think I'm silly."

He smiled at her. "Oh, no. I don't think it's silly. I was laughing because when I first became Anakin's master, I thought the same thing. 'How could I possibly keep up with the chosen one, let alone teach him? He's so strong, why doesn't he just change masters? Choose someone more powerful, more respected. Why me?'"

Ahsoka stared at him. "Really?" She blushed again. "It-it's just that you always seem so sure with him. You always know how to calm him down, and how to make him laugh. It's hard to think that you doubted your credibility."

Master Kenobi smiled. "How about I tell you about the first time Anakin saved my life. We'll doubtlessly run into a sith or some sort of darksider on the planet. Might as well have some sort of happy thing to contemplate."

Ahsoka laughed and followed him down the corridor.

* * *

Three hours later, Ahsoka was sure Master Kenobi wanted to eat his words. Of course when they landed they were almost immediately attacked by one of Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Typical.

They fought him, but the first thing he did was try to make Anakin mad, albeit in a roundabout way. He used the force to throw Anakin and Ahsoka against the far wall. He grabbed Master Kenobi, shoved him against the nearest wall, and kissed him.

Then of course, he stabbed him.

Then Anakin stabbed him.

It was an interesting turnabout.

Anakin immediately flung all caution to the wind and fell to his knees beside his master. At this moment, he didn't even think 'former master.' Obi-Wan would always be his master, no matter what.

"Master!" he cried without realizing it. He cradled Obi-Wan's head on his lap. Obi-Wan's lips were blue, black lines spreading out from them.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, and he stared out past Anakin. "The dark is all consuming. Escape is impossible." He looked at Anakin, eyes still clouded over. "Why is it so cold? Did you forget to turn the heat on again, Ani? You know I get cold easily ever since Dooku tried to turn me with the force." He shivered.

Anakin's eyes widened, and he took off his cloak, wrapping it around Obi-Wan. "Hold on, Master. You'll be alright."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Of course I will." he rasped. "I've suffered worse." He laughed roughly. "You know this, Master."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, eyes wide and alarmed. This wasn't good. "Ahsoka, call Rex."

Ahsoka nodded, brought out her comm, and they started running.

* * *

Anakin settled Obi-Wan on the bed in medical. A clone had offered him a gurney, but he refused. Obi-Wan needed human contact, and a gurney was a bad idea.

Anakin took the blanket on the bed and wrapped Obi-Wan up, then he walked over to the other bed and took the blanket from that bed, and wrapped Obi-Wan in that one too. Then he took the blankets from the beds in the next room over and wrapped Obi-Wan in those too. He grabbed the pillows too, and put those on the bed too.

Ahsoka walked in five minutes later, and stared at the nest of pillows and blankets Obi-Wan was in.

"Master?" she sighed.

"What?" Anakin replied, not looking from Obi-Wan.

"Is the nest really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes, Anakin, are they?" Obi-Wan rasped.

"You're awake!" Anakin gasped, and lunged forward to hug him, but got tangled up in all the blankets. "Um, help?"

Obi-Wan laughed, but then started coughing hard.

"Master?" Anakin asked, alarmed. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan gave him a withering look.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Anakin. We don't know what's wrong with him. As far as we can tell, the darkness is seeping into him. We don't know why, or how." Healer Offee said. "He is naturally very light, so it is even worse for him."

Anakin sat down and puts his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. If Obi-Wan were to die- no. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Obi-Wan had survived worse. He would survive this too.

"May I see him?" he asked the healer.

She hesitated. "I suppose. It doesn't seem to be contagious, and he takes comfort in human contact."

"Thank you, healer." Anakin said, and went to visit Obi-Wan.

He walked into Obi-Wan's room and sat down on the chair next to Obi-Wan's best. Nalina looked up from where she lay next to Obi-Wan, and Anakin patted her head. For once he could feel how Obi-Wan felt every time he went to visit Qui-Gon.

Anakin studied Obi-Wan for a moment, then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's, eyes closing. He pressed gently, and pushed light through the contact, the force seemingly singing the rightness of this moment. Anakin sighed against Obi-Wan's and pulled back, savouring the tingle.

Then he looked at Obi-Wan, and gasped. The black that had surrounded his lips was receding, disappearing as if had never existed. Anakin turned around and called for a healer. When he turned back, Obi-Wan had opened his eyes, and was watching Anakin through half-closed eyes.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Then I awoke, and knew not whether to throw myself into the sea or live on and make the best of it.

-the Odyssey

* * *

Obi-Wan clapped, and the younglings of various ages surrounded him. "I need each of you to state your name, and the name of your panther. Understand?"

The younglings all said yes, and so he started with the smallest youngling. She had been the most recent to journey to Illum, and she was the youngest to go to Illum in a while.

"What is your name, little one? And your panther's?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

The Iktochi girl blushed. "Pashien. And this is Farfay."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Pashien. Farfay." Obi-Wan smiled, and the girl smiled back shyly.

"Come on! Today Lanthia and I will be teaching you how to work together as a pair." Nalina whimpered. "Lanthia is more experienced. You can't teach because you're still a cub." He told her. "We will still work together, but Lanthia will be the one teaching. Alright?" Nalina yipped. "Good girl."

* * *

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." the younglings chorused, and filed out of the room.

"It was my pleasure, younglings. Have fun." Obi-Wan smiled as he watched them walk out, then turned to Lanthia. "Thank you, Master Lanthia." Obi-Wan told her, bowing. "We should be getting to the meeting. Master Yoda will be there, and it is with Chancellor Palpatine." He whistled, and Nalina padded over. She was still a little thing, a little bigger than a large cat, and a lot burlier.

Obi-Wan walked out of the training salle, and almost ran into Anakin. "Master!" he said, startled.

Then he grinned, and kissed Obi-Wan.

This was still a new experience for Obi-Wan, who hadn't been properly courted after he had been experimented on. People had leered at him so many times he lost count, but no one ever wanted to date him. It was liberating for Anakin to love him, especially since he had resigned himself to never finding love.

Everyone knew, of course.

* * *

"Master Kenobi! Master Skywalker! It is a pleasure to see you again." Palpatine said joyously.

"Sorry, your excellency, but I'm not a master yet." Anakin said coldly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you." Palpatine clasped Anakin's hands between his own, while Anakin looked as if he were seconds away from fleeing the room. He looked desperately at his master for help, but Obi-Wan had wandered further into the room, and was holding a paperweight against his ear, listening to it sing. Or something like that.

Palpatine was smiling graciously, but Anakin didn't like him. He called Obi-Wan weird. He could sense Ahsoka's confusion, and smirked. She would find out soon enough.

Anakin listened to the meeting with only one ear, watching Obi-Wan. At the moment, Obi-Wan was in a puppy pile-kitty pile? with Nalina and Lanthia. Lanthia cleaning Nalina, and Nalina was running her small pink tongue over Obi-Wan's fiery red hair, occasionally moving to get his beard too. Obi-Wan simply lay back and allowed the kitten to clean him. He carded his fingers through Nalin's fur, shifting position as not to exclude Lanthia.

He could see Palpatine's eyes shift to Obi-Wan, and Anakin did not like that look. It was as if he was trying to corrupt Obi-Wan with his gaze. Obi-Wan looked at Palpatine, and he seemed to glow, any possible trace of corruption disappearing in the wake of that light.

"I think we should send Master Kenobi! He is obviously the best choice for the mission." Palpatine said enthusiastically. At this point, Obi-Wan was tracing something on the floor, and one of the politicians gave Palpatine a sceptical look.

"You mean the man crawling on the floor?" the politician said scornfully. Two politicians, a Jedi master, a Jedi Knight, a Jedi padawan, and two snow panthers glared at the man, the panthers snarling.

"That man," Bail Organa ground out, "is one of the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Insult him again and none of us will kill you, not even him." Anakin said fiercely. "I leave that honour to Nalina and Lanthia."

Anakin started as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Calm, Ani. It's alright."

Anakin took deep breaths, calming himself. Anger was not the Jedi way, but all the little gods did it make him angry when some ignorant bastard insulted Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, of course, didn't care.

* * *

"I'm going on a mission soon." Obi-Wan said softly, rubbing his thumb over the back of Qui-Gon's hand. "I don't know when I'll be back, which is first, so I'm going to be leaving Nalina with you. The mission is very dangerous, and she is still only a cub. She bit me when I told her, but I will not let her come to harm."

Obi-Wan turned the hand over, and studied Qui-Gon's palm. He was worried. The callouses were fading, and that wasn't good. It would make handling a lightsaber more difficult. Obi-Wan sighed and pressed a kiss to the palm and set it back down next to Qui-Gon.

"Your time of awakening is getting closer, but it is not quite here yet. I won't be here when you wake up, and for that I am truly sorry." Obi-Wan kissed his master's forehead, and stood up. He caught Nalina where she had fallen off his lap, and placed her on the bed next to Qui-Gon. Nalina mewled, trying to follow him when he went to exit, but he shushed her. "Stay, Nalina." She looked up at him, eyes pleading, and Obi-Wan fled the room.

* * *

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay? I don't want to have to pick up your mess when I get back." Obi-Wan told Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Come now, Master. Don't tell me you have amnesia. Who usually gets themselves in trouble? Ah, yes. You." Anakin glared at Obi-Wan. "Be careful. Ahsoka and I have no trouble to get into. You be careful."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Obi-Wan dodged a blaster bolt. Literally. He was in the middle of battle making puns. He wasn't sure it was that shocking to anyone who actually knew him, but whatever.

He dodged another blaster bolt, and blocked yet another. This was getting tiring. He lifted a gloved hand, and deflected several blaster bolts using the force.

He hated battles. They were exhausting, and every few battles he would feel like collapsing from exhautsion.

Obi-Wan jumped up onto a cliff.

He gasped, the full power of the emotions on a battlefield overwhelming him. Fearexcitementhopeagonyprotectivenessworryfearhopeexcitement.

The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was a pair of eyes, looking down on him, and the feel of being lifted.

He saw those corrupted yellow eyes even in his dreams.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up gasping. He didn't know where he was. Again. Why did these things keep happening to him? He was one of thousands of Jedi. Why couldn't the Sith or Separatists or whoever take someone else?

He was jerked out of his thoughts when the stone cell door (how cliché) opened and a man stepped in, followed by a moving holo emitter. Count Dooku faced him, and sneered.

"My master would like to speak with you now." Dooku spat.

Obi-Wan tilted his head. "Can I say no?"

Dooku sneered again and turned on the holo emitter. A hologram appeared.

"Ah, Master Kenobi." the hologram rasped. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The emitter moved forward. " The Rule of Two is illogical. I have decided that I wish to have you as my second apprentice."

Obi-Wan laughed. He couldn't help it. If this Sith thought that he would roll over and become a Sith, he had another thing coming.

The hologram seemed to smile, which was odd since Obi-Wan couldn't see his face.

"I thought that you might feel that way. We'll just have to change your mind." the hologram said.

For the first time in years, Obi-Wan could feel the terror setting in. This was not going to be pleasant at all.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, a Jedi master could feel Obi-Wan's terror. The master fought through his sleep to try and find out why Obi-Wan was so scared. Had the Sith gotten him? Oh god no. He couldn't have. Obi-Wan couldn't have.

And so, fighting to get to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn opened his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't recognize myself. I don't know who I am anymore.  
And it's all fun and games until someone loses an I.  
-Don Winslow, Savages

* * *

Terza looked down at the panther pulling at her pant leg. Nalina. She wouldn't abandon Qui-Gon after Obi-Wan told her to stay. So that meant something was wrong. Terza followed the panther down the hall to Qui-Go n's room, and gasped.

Qui-Gon was sitting upright, looking around. He saw her and gave a sigh of relief. "Terza, it is so good to see you. I woke up with a snow panther on my chest, and had no idea what was going on. Why are you staring at me?"

Terza snapped to, angry with herself for losing professionalism. "What is the last thing you remember, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "Fighting... a Sith." He suddenly looked panicked. "Obi-Wan! Please tell me the Sith didn't kill him."

Terza shook her head. "That Sith did not kill him. It nearly killed you, but it barely scratched Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon slumped. "Oh thank the Force. How long have I been out? Can I talk to Obi-Wan? And Anakin?"

Terza cleared her throat, and straightened her spine. "You may speak to Anakin, but Obi-Wan is unavailable."

Qui-Gon looked shocked. "Unavailable? I' m his master." He sounded confused.

Terza looked up, trying to gather her thoughts together enough to explain. She took a deep breath and Anakin Skywalker walked in. Oh thank the Force.

"Terza? I need..." he trailed off, staring at Qui-Gon. "Now is when I really wish my master was here. More than usual at any rate."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, amused. "Don't we all? I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

Anakin stared at him, and Qui-Gon sighed. "Have I got something on my face? Or do you normally stare at people for no reason?"

Anakin shook himself. "We have been introduced. You wouldn't know though. I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really? And I suppose next you'll be telling me that a Sith has captured Obi-Wan?"

"Well, actually, yes. I came here to ask Terza to watch my padawan so I could go find him while she finishes her tests." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon stared at him again. "And who, might I ask, was your master? I would think it would be Obi-Wan, but he was barely a knight himself."

"My master was Obi-Wan?" Anakin said.

Qui-Gon's eyes darkened. "They gave a man who hadn't been a knight for two days, a padawan? What were they thinking?"

"That no one else wanted to train me." Anakin said quietly.

Qui-Gon threw something across the room.

* * *

Pain.

Memories.

Hurt.

Rejection.

PAIN.

He screamed. Again?

* * *

"Master, where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm going to help save Obi-Wan. You'll join me after you've finished your tests." Anakin said, stuffing another shirt in his pack.

"You're going alone?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked up, underwear in his hand. "Another Jedi will be joining me, along with Nalina. You'll meet the Jedi when you arrive." He put the underwear in his pack and closed it, standing up. "Be careful, Snips. I'll see you."

"Bye, Master." Ahsoka said, staring at the empty doorway.

Back to testing.

* * *

Laughter.

Feelings.

Cruelty.

More laughter.

* * *

Ahsoka lead Rex and Cody down the hall towards Anakin and the mystery Jedi. She couldn't believe that they had left the two behind. It

was ridiculous. They had gone back just to inform the Council of Master Kenobi's capture in person. She couldn't remember why Rex and Cody had come along, but now they were all going to see Anakin and the mystery Jedi.

She walked into the room of the building they'd commandeered, and saw Anakin standing over the holo projector looking at a holo of the battle Obi-Wan had been taken during. The mystery Jedi was standing in front of the window, their silhouette dark and somehow foreboding. She could see that they were very tall, taller than Anakin even, and that their hair fell down past their shoulders.

Anakin glanced up and saw her. "Snips! It's good to see you. We need an extra set of senses to help find Ob i-Wan."

The man, and he was obviously a man, going by his voice, at the window sighed . " We need to find him quickly," he said. "The only thing I can sense is his fear."

"Master? Would you mind introducing us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hmm? Oh sure." Anakin said. "This is Ahsoka Tano, my padawan; Captain Rex, my commander; and Commander Cody, General Kenobi's commander." Anakin sounded way too gleeful at the general part, as always.

The man turned around, and she could still only see his silhouette. Dramatic m uch? "They made him a general? Remind me to never let him live that down. Last time I saw him, he was a padawan, now he's a Jedi Master, on the Council, and a General." The man chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, Obi-Wan, what have you been up to?" he muttered to himself.

"Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's former master. He's been asleep for a very long time."

What?

* * *

Red. Blood. Lightsaber.

Burning.

Smoke.

Laughter.

"I will make you mine. I swear it."

Laughter.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ahsoka to start wondering how in the Seven Hells, this man was Master Kenobi's master. He was- for lack of a better word- a maverick. He had the most unorthodox ideas ever. Even Anakin denied them. It was also clear that the man was desperate to find Obi-Wan.

"We don't know where he is, only that he's alive," the man mused. "He's that way," he said, pointing north.

Ahsoka started. "How did you know that?"

Master Jinn opened his eyes. "You think I don't know where my own padawan is?"

Ahsoka looked at Anakin. "Can you do that?"

Anakin looked offended. "Of course I can. Obi-Wan taught me."

For some reason Master Jinn found that hilarious. Then he took a deep breath and stopped laughing. "Sorry," he said. "It's just that I can hardly imagine a Knight saying that. It is so strange. The last time I saw Anakin, he was a nine year old slave. The last I saw Obi-Wan, he was a padawan, fighting for his, and my, life." He laughed. "And my master! He's the leader of a separatist organization. I can't wait to see how he reacts to me waking up."

"Count Dooku was your master?" Ahsoka said, shocked. "That's even more shocking than you being Obi-Wan's master."

"An d why does it shock you that I taught Obi-Wan? I'm a maverick, and he's super civilised?" Master Jinn asked, obviously amused.

Ahsoka looked down, embarrassed. "Well, yes."

"Hey, no need for embarrassment. Everyone makes mistakes." Master Jinn said. "Even me, and Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka was shocked. "Master Kenobi makes mistakes?"

Master Jinn burst into laughter again. "He does. All the little gods, he does."

"Why does that make you laugh, Master Jinn?" Ahsoka asked.

Master Jin grinned. "My former padawan- that's really weird to say- has made a lot of mistakes. More experienced, does not mean perfect, little one." Nalina nudged Master Jinn, and he rubbed her head absently. "I make mistakes, Master Yoda makes mistakes, though I have yet to see him do so."

The computer beeped, and Master Jinn spun around to face it. There was a little dot, and he grinned.

"Time to find my padawan."

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Obi-Wan looked up as the door opened. The last few days had been a blur, and he wasn't sure of anything except manic laughter. It was actually rather creepy.

Dooku and Sidious walked in. Sidious was still a hologram. More's the pity. Obi-Wan would have relished beating the stuffing out of him. Dooku left his coat on, which meant that this interrogation was going to be of a more civili z ed style. Not that he was complaining.

Obi-Wan dropped his head. The effort of holding it up was starting to become too much. He was really starting to lose his edge. Dooku walked forward and gripped his chin, lifting his head.

"You will look at him," he hissed.

"We have a gift for you, my lovely Jedi." Sidious said cheerfully. Obi-Wan felt cold fear trickle down his spine. "If you would Tyrranus ."

Dooku stepped back and picked something up. When he saw what it was, Obi-Wan started yanking at his chains helplessly. "No, no, no, no, nononononnonoono ," he shouted.

Dooku simply ignored him and put the mask over Obi-Wan's head.

Darkness.

Silence.

Nothing but the pain of chains digging into his arms and the throbbing of his wounds.

Silence.

He wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing.

* * *

Qui-Gon turned another corner and ignored the little voice in head gibbering that he wasn't ready for this. He would save his padawan. No matter what. Even if he had to kill his own master, he would save Obi-Wan. If he had to face all the Sith in this world, he would.

The Force whispered a warning, and he could see Nalina dragging yet another screaming scientist down the corridor. He slammed open another door, and this time it was a cell.

The only person in the cell was a man hanging from a set of chains, a mask covering his face, and Qui-Gon growled in frustration and sliced through the chains. The man was dead. He didn't know who it was, but his force signature was absent.

He walked out, and even though the force was screaming at him, he walked away.

* * *

Obi-Wan hit the ground with a thud, a restrained a groan. Sidious probably thought he was dead and has cut him down. He was probably going to die soon anyway.

For now he focused on the vibrations of the person walking away, and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere," Qui-Gon said miserably. "He isn't here." He buried his head in his hands, and tried to resist the urge to sob. He had just woken up, and his padawan was gone.

Anakin put his hand over his eyes, obviously holding back tears. When he looked up, his eyes were red, and he gave a choked laugh. "The last time he was captured, I remember how horrid it was. He cried. There was this mask that Ventress used to make me think he was dead"

Qui-Gon jumped up and ran from the room. "Follow me." He ran towards the room where he had found a man in chains, a mask on his face.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up from an unexpected nap and groaned, then snapped his mouth shut. He didn't want the Sith to realize he was still alive.

Too late. He felt vibrations in the floor, and then someone was making him sit up in the middle of the room. Large hands settled on the clasps of the mask, and Obi-Wan came to his senses, and screamed, pushing himself backwards.

Then another set of hands took his, and he relaxed. Anakin's hands. Then the hands released his and settled on the clasps, questioningly. Obi-Wan hesitated, then nodded.

Anakin undid each clasp, and started to pull off the mask. Obi-Wan gripped his wrists tightly, and Anakin stopped. Obi-Wan shook his head. Then pulled his wrists as hard as he could. He gasped as he felt skin tear, and the first thing he heard was Anakin's cursing. It was beautiful.

He looked around, the light searing his eyes. He didn't care. For more than one reason.

1) He could see.

2) Qui-Gon.

He didn't know if it was actually Qui-Gon, or a hallucination, but for now he didn't care. He launched himself at Qui-Gon, half expecting to go through him, and was surprised when Qui-Gon caught him with a grunt.

"Master." Obi-Wan sighed.

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan closer to him, kneeling. "Obi-Wan."


	11. Chapter 11

_I am that shadow on the threshold_  
_defending my remnant peace._  
-Anna Akhmatova

* * *

Ahsoka had never understood why everyone- including Anakin and Master Qui-Gon- thought that Obi-Wan was unable to survive without a keeper. Obi-Wan had survived without Anakin for twenty years, and Obi-Wan had survived without Qui-Gon for eleven.

And yet, they send him on a mission without either of them, and they both throw a fit. Like Grandmaster, like Grandpadawan. Mostly. Obi-Wan was nothing like Dooku.

Obi-Wan could take care of himself, and others. He had taken care of Anakin, and saved Qui-Gon's life. It bugged Ahsoka that they thought him so incompetent, especially since they had seen what he could do. They both loved Obi-Wan dearly, but they seemed to forget exactly what Obi-Wan was. A Jedi Master, a General, and one of the most powerful Jedi seen in over a hundred years.

Yoda, of course, did not care. It was his idea to send Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on a mission together. Ahsoka wasn't concerned by how their mission would turn out. It was a political mission after all. Obi-Wan was the Negotiator.

She was infinitely more concerned by what exactly the council had been thinking when they decided to send Qui-Gon and Anakin on a mission together. Bad. Idea. They were going to blow something up.

Beside her, Obi-Wan chuckled. That was one thing that she was going to have to get used to. Anakin had told her that Obi-Wan's habit of reading surface thoughts could get a little disconcerting at times, but she hadn't believed that anyone could actually read minds. Well, she was wrong.

"Blowing things up is both of their specialities, little one." Obi-Wan said mildly, "I realized that my third year as Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan, and the fourth year as Anakin Skywalker's master. You get used to it." Obi-Wan shook his head. I'll be shocked if there is still a planet left when we get back."

Ahsoka grinned at his assumption, but couldn't help but agree with him. They did have a tendency to blow things up.

The navicomputer beeped, and Obi-Wan leaned forward and tapped it, then smiled. "Ah, we are getting close to the planet. Anything you need to grab? I think it would be a good idea to do so now."

Ahsoka shook her head. She had everything she needed. Obi-Wan smiled and they headed towards the planet.

* * *

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walked off of the ship, Ahsoka slightly behind the older Master, and Nalina trotting after them. Obi-Wan bowed to the prime minister of this planet, and Ahsoka followed suit.

"Prime Minister Celeste." Obi-Wan said politely. "It is good to meet you.

"Master Kenobi." The tall woman dipped her head graciously. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I shall introduce you to the Queen and Prince Consort now."

Ahsoka. Nalina, and Obi-Wan followed her into the throne room. When Ahsoka had studied the planet, she had learned that the Queen was called Queen Fae. Her real name was Tay, but she was so beautiful, and kind, and downright playful that she had gotten nicknamed after an ancient species that was dying out.

The species were called fae, or faeries. It was said that faeries were tricksters and beautiful. They would bow to no queen, to no person, but their own Queen. The Queen of faeries did not necessarily have to be a faery, they just had to be kind, and beautiful, and just, but with the spirit of a faery.

There was a legend that the only other creature that they would bow to was their own. They would bow to each other, to their Queen, and to those who were fae. Not a fae, but someone who truly loved all without judgment.

And they would make this person, not a King or a Queen, but someone who they would follow, without worrying about death, or about danger. But only if they asked.

People sometimes forgot, that faeries are dangerously protective.

Ahsoka had loved those stories, and she, for one, had no doubt as to who the fae would follow. Some would say that she was prejudiced, but it wasn't that, it was honest.

Prime Minister Celeste stopped in front of the thrones and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," she said to the Queen, and turned to the Prince Consort, bowing again, less deeply. "Your Highness."

Then she straightened, looking at the Queen. "Your majesty, these Jedi are here for the negotiations. May I introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

The Queen looked upon them stoically, as if she was judging them. Ahsoka was starting to wonder if the documents she had read had been lying, when the Queen grinned and jumped off of her throne, and walked up to the Jedi.

She studied them both for a moment before grinning. "Hello! It is nice to meet you both."

Ahsoka had to stare at her for a moment before deciding that she was not, in fact, hallucinating. Obi-Wan, of course, had no such troubles and took her hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, your Majesty." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka pulled herself together enough to shake the Queen's hand and stutter out a response.

The Queen simply grinned at her. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." She turned around and strode towards a door at the far wall. Then she spun to look at the thrones. "Well, Malek? Are you coming?"

The Prince Consort rolled his eyes and stood up, following his Queen. Obi-Wan followed them, strolling towards the door. Ahsoka had always wondered how he could be so at ease in the oddest situations.

* * *

The Queen had invited the two Jedi and their panther to a feast with a party after when the Negotiations were finished. The two had accepted, loving the idea of a fun night before they left.

Fae had insisted that Obi-Wan sit next to her, having become good friends with her since they had arrived. They had the same joyful spirit, and love of beauty.

When Obi-Wan was telling the Queen and Prince Consort the story of the time he and Anakin fell into a gundarks nest, one of the politicians -Sarah Randi - leaned over.

"That could never happen," she scoffed. "That many gundarks would kill you. You are just what I expected. An arrogant, lying, mentally deficient padawan."

Obi-Wan could feel the outrage radiating from Ahsoka, but was thankful that she stayed quiet. He could fight his own battles, thank you very much. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Prince Consort standing up to defend him, but Fae reached forward and made him sit back down, the corner of her mouth curling up. She understood what he was going to do.

Obi-Wan studied Randi quietly, and everyone at the feast table had gone quiet. Then he sighed dramatically and turned towards the Queen. "Do you know," he asked, voice carrying across the table, "how many times that has come up in negotiations?" He shook his head. "People think that just because I am different due to my past, I am dumb." He looked around, looking each person in the eye. "I may be different, changed, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. I hear things that others cannot. I feel things that most ignore. Because I cannot ignore them. It is not possible for me to ignore them. It is easier to understand yourself, and your emotions when you are forced to face them every day of your life. I am different, and I will not condemn you for being ignorant."

Obi-Wan turned back to Fae to continue his story, but everyone started clapping. Obi-Wan looked around and ducked, blushing.

* * *

"Hurry up." Fae said. "We're going to be late!"

Obi-Wan, Nalina, and Ahsoka followed Fae towards where the party was being hosted. When Ahsoka had asked where the party was, Fae had said "In the forest of course." And led them out here.

Fae motioned for them to stay where they were, and stepped out into the clearing they were in front of.

Ahsoka heard her say "Hey, everyone! I brought the man I told you about! I told him to stay back with his friend so you didn't kill him on the spot." There was silence, and Fae called for them to come out.

When they stepped out, Ahsoka couldn't stop staring. The Queen was surrounded in glowing lights of every colour. A few of the lights floated up to Obi-Wan, giggled? and floated away. One of the lights flew in front of him, and then there was a bright flare of light, and then there was a woman with beautiful wings standing in front of him.

She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. Then she held her hand out, bright lights flaring as faeries behind her also took on large form. They also held out their hands.

Then the first faery spoke, her voice soft and lilting. "Do you wish to dance with us, human fae?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It would be an honour, my lady," he said and took her hand. The faery gasped, and flipped his hand over.

She knelt and placed her head on his hand. "You have a faery's heart. Loving, gentle, fierce, protective. Most of all shining, pulling everyone towards you." She stood. "It would be my honour to dance with you."

Then, almost as one, all of the faeries behind her knelt.

Obi-Wan shook his head furiously. "No, no!" he called. "I am only a man. You are faeries. I should bow to you."

The fae standing in front of him shook her head. "And that is why we bow. You don't believe yourself above us, but below us. Most people think us lesser, but you think us more."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "You are a proper leader. You lead by example, not by shouting directions. You are an alpha. You are the only one who could lead us into war, and yet you will try not to because you do not like death. You are a true leader, and I will follow you into battle if you wish me to."

The faeries all stood, and grinned. Then Obi-Wan did something that shocked them.

He knelt.

Looking down, he spoke. "A proper leader does not just lead their people. A proper leader listens. And, most importantly, a leader does not put themself above those they leads. They serve those they lead, they put himself on the same level of those they serve, or below. Never above." Obi-Wan looked up. "I will serve you, my lady."

* * *

Three hours later, Obi-Wan lay on his bed, Nalina on his chest. "I am not a leader, little one. Why do so many want me to lead them?" A single tear traced its path down his cheek. "I am but one man."

Nalina nudged him and thought, "No, Obi. You are much more than that."

"I promise"


	12. Chapter 12

**Venge belongs to deadcatwithaflamethrower**

* * *

_No one has measured, not even poets, how much the human heart can hold._

_-Zelda Fitzgerald_

Anakin frowned at the viewscreen. He couldn't figure out where the distress signal was coming from, and it was annoying.

"Master?" he asked, turning his head towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was frowning at empty space in front of the Twilight.

Obi-Wan looked at him, confusion written across his face. "This place... it's... I can't explain it, but there's something off about it."

Anakin placed a hand on his arm. "We'll figure it out eventually."

Qui-Gon hummed in agreement, and frowned at the space in front of them. It was empty space, but something was wrong. He couldn't sense what.

Ahsoka frowned at the others. "I don't understand why we have to do this. We're needed on the front lines, not investigating a random distress signal."

"Ahsoka," Anakin started to sigh, when suddenly they all felt a jerk, and everything went black.

* * *

When Qui-Gon woke up he had a splitting headache, and the scenery seemed to have changed. Instead of open stars, there was a beautiful forest, and while Qui-Gon liked forests, the sudden change could not bode well.

He sat up, groaning, and looked around. He couldn't see any of his companions, and he felt slightly worried, but for now he needed to worry about finding them, not what state they were in.

He stood up, biting back another groan. He stumbled forward a few steps, before leaning against a tree, holding a hand up to his head. Qui-Gon felt like he was drugged, and even moving was a chore. He really needed to get out of this place.

He slowly made his way towards a cave he could see in the distance, stumbling a bit, and almost collapsing. He didn't know why, but he felt like this cave would help him.

He managed to make it to the cave, but when he went inside, he finally fell, collapsing and just managing to properly lie down before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_He sat up, confused. He could remember the exhaustion that had caused him to seek out the cave, and fall asleep. He did not understand why there was a fire in front of him, and why there seemed to be a clone of him sitting in front of him._

_He sat up carefully, never taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. "Who are you?" Qui-Gon asked carefully. "And why are you here?"_

_The other man smiled serenely. "I am you, of course. And technically I am not here. I am a ghost."_

_Qui-Gon blinked. That had not been the answer he expected. He frowned. "How are you a ghost? I am not dead," he said to the ghost._

_The ghost's smile never wavered. "I am from another time, another life, where I died on Naboo. Where Obi-Wan never became different. He never had an accident that made people suspicious of his sanity." The ghost paused, tilting his head. "Well, most people he has ever gone on a mission with question his sanity because he has the craziest of ideas, but no one has ever thought he was broken."_

_Qui-Gon growled. "Obi-Wan is not broken!"_

_The ghost held up a placating hand. "I am not calling him broken. Other people tend to think that, though, do they not?" Qui-Gon nodded. "Well, from my time, he was never called broken. Though he was. Repeatedly. He just hid it well as a defense mechanism. It never prevented him from doing what he needed, but he was broken nonetheless."_

_Qui-Gon frowned again, confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. How can he be broken? He was never driven crazy."_

_The ghost raised an eyebrow. "He is insane. More than the Obi-Wan in this universe could ever comprehend. Obi-Wan has lost much more in my time, and has broken him several times. He pieces himself back together, yes, but I still worry. I wonder if I have done the right thing by talking to him about Anakin in our time, after seeing what he did because of it."_

_Qui-Gon opened his mouth to ask about that statement, but the ghost moved on without giving him a chance to speak._

_"I would ask you to protect the Obi-Wan in this universe however you can, but he has never appreciated being protected when he can protect himself, and I would imagine he is much the same in this time."_

_Qui-Gon really couldn't argue with that._

* * *

Qui-Gon woke up with a gasp, and looked around. He was lone, just like he had been when he had fallen asleep. His eyes started drifting closed, and his exhausted body fell into a restful slumber, much unlike the vision filled one he had before.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up in a place unlike any he'd seen before. It was saturated with darkness, and Obi-Wan had trouble breathing from the fear and anger rippling through it. He sat up, and knelt, leaning forward until his heal almost touched the ground, holding his head and groaning in pain. It hurt. Badly. He took several deep breaths, and held them, trying to calm himself.

Eventually he managed to sit up, now used to the agony in his head. He focused instead on finding his master, his padawan, and his grandpadawan, and getting out of here. This place felt wrong. Wrong in ways he couldn't even begin to describe.

It wasn't a bad wrong, not like the Sith. It was as if this place was overflowing with energy, and that energy was too much. Obi-Wan was incredibly sensitive in the Force, and all the energy around him in this place was overwhelming.

He stood up carefully, taking deep breaths when his head throbbed again. He took a few experimental steps, and when he could walk without collapsing from pain, he tried to explore.

The atmosphere was heavy with the dark side, and it was stifling. There were dead looking trees around him, a tower in the distance, and some kind of glowing pit nearby.

For some reason, he knew he had to go to the pit. It was a bad idea, that much he could sense, but he had to go. The Force spoke of time and another, more cruel, life that he needed to know.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and walked toward the pit.

He knew he was going to regret this.

He just hoped that it was worth it, as the future spoke not only of pain, but of darkness, and eyes glowing gold for vengeance.

* * *

Ahsoka sighed when she woke up. She wished she could say that the chains around her wrists were unusual, and that this had never happened before. She couldn't This was a regular occurrence, and the pain in her outstretched arms suggested that she had been there for a few hours at least.

She glanced around, hoping to find a way out without revealing her identity as a Force user (unlikely). When she found none, she sighed and reached out with the Force in a well practiced movement and tried to unlock the cuffs.

Confused, she looked at them. That should have opened them, but they were still closed. She reached out with the Force again, and tried again. Nothing.

Force-resistant.

Sighing, she slumped. Without a way out, she would have to wait for her captor and try to get a key from them.

She just hoped whoever it was didn't have any of the others.

The door slammed open, and Ahsoka jumped out of her skin. The man who walked in was tall, taller than Anakin, but shorter than Master Qui-Gon, and he had strange markings on his face and bald head.

"I am glad to see that you're awake," he said in a strangely echoing voice. "I wanted to meet you. I want to meet your grandmaster more, but all in good time."

"Who are you?" Ahsoka demanded, "Why are you keeping me here? Where are-"

"Calm, young one," the man laughed. "My name is Troy. I did not want to be attacked when you woke, so I thought it best if I restrained you. And I don't know where your master or great-grandmaster are. They are out of my territory, so I can't tell without asking the others. Your grandmaster, on the other hand, is near the Well."

"The Well?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

Troy smiled. "All in good time, young one. I can get you out of those chains, but you have to let me do one thing first."

"What?"

Troy smiled and wandered closer, examining her arm. He leaned forward with a smile that she didn't trust at all. "This," he said simply, and bit her.

Ahsoka screamed as she felt the dark rush through her veins, infecting her, and distorting her view of the world.

* * *

Anakin woke up on a bed. His head was spinning, and he had a vicious headache from whatever had happened, but as far as he could tell, there was nothing wrong. He sat up slowly, and looked around. He was in a room that was barren, only the bed he was lying on.

The door opened, and Anakin reached for his lightsaber reflexively, and the girl who walked in merely raised an eyebrow at his actions.

The girl who was glowing. She was beautiful, and she radiated light and power. He narrowed his eyes at her, opening his mouth to demand answers.

The girl beat him to it. "I am Emma. I do not know where your master or padawan is, but your grandmaster is in a cave nearby and will find his way here soon enough. Your master should also be here soon enough, but I do not know exactly what is planned for him, though if my father approves, it shouldn't be anything too bad."

Anakin glared at her slightly, and sighed. "How did we get here? And why were we split up?"

Emma tilted her head. "How? You need to be here, so you are. The how matters not. And you were split so you can each learn what needs to be learned without interference."

Anakin frowned. "Wait, what do I need to learn?"

"To let others do their work without trying to help. They need to learn, and while you mean well, trying to help would only harm them."

* * *

Obi-Wan regarded the hole, Well of the Dark Side, his mind told him, and wondered why he needed to be here. There was no purpose as far as he could tell, and venturing in would only cause pain.

The Force whispered to him of the pain, but it also seemed to be urging him to enter. No lesson could be learned without pain, but the Well was different. The pain was not his, and yet it was. He needed to feel it, but the pain would be excruciating.

The Force had never let him down before, and he didn't think it would start now, so he jumped, using the Force to land softly inside the Well.

The inside of the Well was bright, and hot, the light of the lava glinting off of the walls. It was bright, and yet the Force was dark. The Dark didn't seem evil though, not like most of the Dark he had encountered in his life. This Dark was merely there.

"It's so good to finally meet you."

Obi-Wan spun, facing the voice that had spoken. The man who stood there smiled at him, and Obi-Wan did not like that smile.

The man stepped forward. "For once I have my father's agreement on what I'm about to do, and that is more satisfying than I expected."

Obi-Wan took a step back, but the man kept coming forward, one hand coming up to touch his forehead.

"This is going to hurt."

And Obi-Wan screamed, crumpling to the ground as memories crashed through him. The memories were his, but at the same time, they weren't, and it was the contradiction that hurt as much as the memories themselves.

The man stepped forward again, and the same hand touched his temple gently. "Sleep now, and accept the help these memories will grant you, despite the pain."

Obi-Wan fell forward and the man caught him, picking him up, and vanishing.

* * *

When Qui-Gon woke up next, he was lying on bed, in a room that seemed to be allergic to furniture. He sat up, jumping when he noticed the man in the room.

The man had silvering hair, and Qui-Gon could feel his strength in the Force resonating throughout this entire planetoid. That power was old, and ancient force that spoke of things unseen.

"Who are-" Qui-Gon coughed when his voice came out as croak, and the man handed him a glass of water. Qui-Gon drank it gratefully. "Who are you? Where a-"

The man cut him off. "Why do all of you ask the same questions? I am Isuheel, you are in my home, your padawan is with my son, Skywalker is speaking with my daughter, and Padawan Tano is... being taught."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at the man – Isuheel – and said, "What do you mean 'being taught'?

Isuheel tilted his head. "She needs to learn about the Dark Side, and there is only one way to do that. I cannot tell you yet. You must figure that out on your own."

Qui-Gon growled, but followed the man out of the room when he asked.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and moaned at the pain in his head. Sometimes he really wished he was someone else. Maybe then things like this wouldn't happen. He looked he looked at the room he was in, and sighed. Isuheel was wrecking things again, and he wanted nothing to do with it.

Obi-Wan shot up as he realized that something was wrong. He reached out with the Force, and it was … different. Qui-Gon was different, Anakin was much different, and he could sense Ahsoka. He tried not to focus on Ahsoka's Force presence, because if he did, he would actually murder Entroija, and that was a bad idea.

Standing up, he took a deep breath. He could tell that this was a different time, a different place. He could tell that it was the first visit to Mortis in this time, but Qui-Gon was alive. He wished that he had been in this universe instead, if only because his master was still alive.

He slowly made his way to the stairs, keeping one hand on his lightsaber. He could hear voices, and he walked towards them.

He wrapped the Force around himself, and walked up behind Entroija. "What have you done?" Obi-Wan growled.

"Ah, it is lovely to see you again, Venge." Entroija said with a smile, despite the lightsaber at his throat.

"Entroija," he growled.

"And what, exactly, do you expect me to do?" Entroija asked. "The time you are from was less kind to me, and I know that your memories of me are bad, but here, and now, I can tell you that I have only done what is needed. At least two of you needed to experience darkness, and this was the only way."

Obi-Wan lurched back with a cry, his hand coming up to grasp his head, lightsaber falling to the floor. He crumpled, his knees hitting the floor with a sharp crack. His hand joined the other one on his head, and he could hear the Qui-Gon from this universe call his name, but it was too much.

Isuheel was the first one to speak after Qui-Gon's desperate cry. "It is a good thing we took you from the time we did, because any other, and you would not be able to handle the mental strain."

"I deal with Fire, and you give me this?" Obi-Wan ground out, jaw clenched in an effort not to cry out again. "I feel everything and I cannot stop. How does he deal with it?"

Isuheel tilted his head. "I know you can deal with this which is why you are here. You are proof of how inherently good you will always be. Dark, or Light. Even trapped in darkness you fought Falling."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, locking that awareness behind shields, because even he couldn't handle it. And then he stood up, and spoke strongly through the pain. "Take it away."

Isuheel looked startled. "I don't understand."

Venge stood up, and felt a pang of hurt when he saw Anakin and Qui-Gon flinch away from his glowing gold eyes. "Take. Them. Away." Venge growled. "Take my memory of Venge away, and fix Ahsoka, or I will take this whole place down."

Isuheelsighed. "Alright," he said. "But," he added when Venge relaxed. "This is a very delicate procedure, and due to your... temperament, and stubbornness, this will be made even more difficult. It is very possible you will lose other memories."

Venge glared at him. "I don't care. Do it. I already have to live with what I have become, do not make another version of myself suffer."

Isuheel sighed, but stepped forward and touched Obi-wan's forhead gently. Obi-wan crumpled, but Isuheel lowered him to the floor. "I assure you, my friend. This is for the best." He raised his voice. "Emma, would you please help the padawan?"

Emma nodded and vanished, and Isuheel sighed heavily. "I do not like this part of my job, but it must be done."

Qui-Gon stood up with a growl. "What did you do to him?"

"I did what I had to," he said, just as Obi-Wan sat up with a gasp.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon and Anakin shouted together, both practically flying to get to him. Ahsoka appeared next to them as they both knelt next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan flinched as if he had been struck. His next words sent an axe to all of their hearts.

"Who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

_You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for?_

_~Ciel Phantomhive_

Qui-Gon glared at the man. He had appeared a moment after Obi-Wan had lost his memory, claiming to be a friend. He had taken them to the house where they now stood after shouting at Isuheel for his stupidity. Obi-Wan had collapsed almost as soon as they had gotten to the house, and Anakin took both him and Ahsoka upstairs where they split up to sleep.

The man sighed, rubbing his temples with his forefingers. "I have told you that I am not the enemy here, and yet you continue to glare at me."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow that softened his expression ever so slightly. "I will continue to do so until you have proven that you have no desire to hurt my Padawan."

The man threw crossed his arms and frowned. "My name is Ulic – do not ask for my last name, I don't want to be stabbed – and I have no desire to hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi. In another life we were friends."

"If you were friends, than will you help him in this life?" Qui-Gon asked. "I have to admit that I do not know how to help him."

Ulic smiled. "I would if I needed to, but the Kid's already fine. He's just sleeping off the memories."

"Sleeping off the-?" Qui-Gon shook his head, baffled by the easy way Ulic described the most complex things.

Ulic noticed the look on his face and laughed. "My life is extremely weird, so things like 'sleeping off the memories' happens once every couple of weeks. Nothing shocks me anymore."

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose before waving at Ulic to continue. "You mentioned memories. What kind?" He gave Ulic a sharp look before continuing. "Do not lie to me. I saw the colour of his eyes and I heard the anger in his voice. I know a Sith when I see one."

Ulic smirked. "Now that, I can answer," Ulic took a deep breath, and spoke. "You are confused because I said it was Obi-Wan from another life, and yet his eyes still burned with corruption. I have said that I am friends with him, and he is a Sith."Ulic grinned at Qui-Gon's stunned look. "I've been around a very long time, Jinn. Jedi are easy. The Obi-Wan from my timeline isn't just a Sith. He is also a Jedi, and without the Jedi he would have died a long time ago."

Qui-Gon was shaking his head the moment Ulic said that the other Obi-Wan was a Sith and a Jedi. "That is impossible. No one can be a Sith and Jedi, and no Sith would let a Jedi live, let alone depend on one."

Ulic shrugged. "He's a special snowflake. Meaning, he's insane," Ulic said, then interjected before Qui-Gon cold start defending his Padawan. "I am not trying to be offensive, Master Jinn, but truthful. I do not mean 'insane' in a bad way. I mean it in a 'he needs to stop getting himself stabbed' way. There are certain things all versions of Obi-Wan Kenobi share, and their habit of getting themselves hurt or killed is one of them."

"Sorry," Qui-Gon sighed. "It's just..."

"Most people mean it in a bad way," Ulic said sympathetically. "He is the kind of person to jump in front of a train for a stranger, and he is constantly dismissed because he is different. I get it," Ulic snorted. "Even though he thrives with what others consider a disability."

Qui-Gon stared at him, baffled by the understanding the man showed, despite his aloof attitude. "I used to wish that he was normal, but I learned that it didn't matter. In another time, I may have just cast him off, and that thought terrifies me. I only want the best for my Padawan, and now he has a Padawan and grand-Padawan, and people still think he's merely crazy."

Ulic suddenly started towards a countertop and began to make tea. "Everyone wants the best for their Padawans. We don't always get it, but it never hurts to try. Sometimes I want to wrap the Kid in blankets and stuff him in a closet and hope he doesn't manage to hurt himself. A lot of people feel the same way."

They both sat in silence while the water boiled and Ulic made the tea. For a moment Qui-Gon was surprised to see Ulic make three cups, when Obi-Wan walked downstairs.

"Hey, Kid," Ulic said. "How did you sleep?"

Obi-Wan blinked at him, still sleep muddled before responding. "I slept strangely. The Force here sings high and low, and everything in between. After I came to it was difficult to want to get up. Listening to the Force is..." he paused for a moment while his held tilted and a smile bloomed across his face. "It's like listening to everyone in the universe laugh."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ulic quipped. "I'd love to pretend that I have any idea what that meant, but you seem happy so I'm going to assume it's good."

Obi-Wan laughed, throwing his head back, and the sound rippled through the air. "I like you. You don't pretend." His head tilted, and an odd smile graced his face. "I know you. Not here, not now, but I know you."

Ulic whistled. "Perceptive. Yeah, we know each other in another timeline."

Obi-Wan did not bother questioning the mention of another timeline and took the tea Ulic had poured for him. "I temporarily received his memories, did I not?"

Ulic blinked. "I was not expecting this. When people say crazy person – and mean legitimate crazy – normally they don't realize that they're crazy. No offense. And, yes, you received the memories from a different version of yourself."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I figured as much. I didn't retain any of the memories, but I can sense that I had them and where they came from." Obi-Wan smiled gently. "And I don't mind being called a crazy person. I am, by certain definitions, crazy. I have no qualms against using the term. You just have to careful around those who love me. They are very protective, and do have qualms against me being called a crazy person."

"Alright," Ulic grinned. "Well then, my crazy friend, how are the others doing?"

"They're both fine. Anakin was just tired, and Ahsoka will probably sleep for the rest of the day," Obi-Wan smiled. "I am happy that they are both alright, and that nothing truly terrible happened to any of us."

"You are a very strange man Kenobi," Ulic said. "The good kind."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

_The entire world weighs down on your shoulders and causes you to stagger. Atlas isn't proud, and neither are the gods. You were supposed to be strong; the best of the best._  
_Our golden boy crumbles before our eyes._

_a.h._

Life, Obi-Wan mused, was a strange thing. Just recently he had been on a planet (sort of? Mortis was difficult to describe) and received memories from a different version of himself. While he didn't retain most of them, after a while, Obi-Wan had gotten some hazy memories that weren't his. They were enough to make Obi-Wan very grateful that he was the one that the Son had wanted to give memories to, and to make his blood run cold. There were memories that manifested in nightmares.

They were also enough to let him know that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord.

Those memories occasionally made him want to vomit.

They were also the reason he was currently in the Chancellor's office with a red lightsaber at his throat.

"I must admit," the Sith said, his tone pitched as if he was in senate, or at a gala, not currently inches from killing a Jedi, "you were not what I expected when someone eventually figured it out and tried to kill me." Palpatine chuckled and Obi-Wan shivered.

It wasn't just the laugh that made Obi-Wan gag. It was the Sith's mind; oily and dark, and so very harsh in a way the Sith on Naboo hadn't been.

"Before I kill you," Palpatine said, " I have one question. How did you know?"

Obi-Wan had to suppress a smile. He had never been grateful that most people thought of him as a simple-minded idiot who did nothing but smile and listen to the stars. Until now.

"You felt wrong," Obi-Wan said, unfocussing his eyes and making his voice drift. "The Light Side of the Force is..." Obi-Wan grasped for the right words. "It's like trying to put oil in water."

"Remarkable," Palpatine said. The praise made Obi-Wan cringe. "I knew that you were intelligent, and that you had a greater grasp of the Force, but that is truly astonishing. What a pity it is that your mind is compromised."

Obi-Wan had never hated his own power more; not even when he lay crying in his bunk on The Negotiator because he could not stop feeling the agony of his wounded men. He hated it in a way that he only could when he could feel the overwhelming disdain that the Sith felt for him. Obi-Wan couldn't understand how no one had felt the Sith before; standing before him right now felt like he was drowning in darkness. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of hopelessness.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

It didn't rid him of the feeling of overwhelming darkness, but his head cleared, and the Sith before him didn't seem so impossibly powerful. This time Obi-Wan didn't even try to prevent the smirk that crossed his features. He could do this. He had surpassed 'brilliant' in fighting when he was fourteen years old and it was impossible to not see exactly what the person in front of him was going to do. Most people forgot that; Obi-Wan did his best to avoid fighting since he could feel the pain of the person he was hurting.

As the smirk spread across his face, Obi-Wan could see the confusion crossing Palpatine's. The expression lasted until Obi-Wan kicked his feet out from under him.

The Sith clearly wasn't expecting any sort of defiance from Obi-Wan, and went down, unable to catch himself. Obi-Wan felt the Sith's fury radiating over him, and not for the first time, a savage grin spread over his face.

Obi-Wan never had liked to admit how much he loved fighting.

* * *

Less than ten minutes and a lightsaber burn later, Obi-Wan had removed the Sith's head. With a knife, because lightsaber burns were a little obvious, and Obi-Wan did not want the Jedi to be blamed for this. He left the room, casting a Notice-Me-Not around himself as he left, turning the security camera back on with the Force as he left.

Obi-Wan did so love it when people thought he was nothing more than a pretty face with a simple mind.

It made it so much more satisfying when they realized why he was the greatest warrior – the broken golden boy – of the Order.

**The End**

_Warriors are not born, nor are they made. Warriors create themselves through trial and error, pain, suffering and their ability to conquer their own faults._

_~Chris Vezie_


End file.
